La Elegida
by Ravishing Girl
Summary: Sakura es la princesa del reino de Idhún.Shaoran es el futuro rey de Limbad.El es un mujeriego, y ella no lo soporta.¿Que pasará entre ellos cuando se vean implicados en la lucha contra los del reino de Ashran El Nigromante? ¿Seguirán odiándose? REVIEWS
1. Aquel par de ojos esmeraldas

**LA ELEGIDA**

**ACLARACIONES ANTES DE LA NOVELA**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP aunque esta novela esta echa con un conjunto de personajes que tampoco pertenecen a esta organización

Los personajes han sido elegidos por nosotras (somos dos autoras las que hemos hecho el fic) así que no se podría decir que somos una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-______- Diálogos

"______" Pensamientos

-"______"- Telepatía

*-______*- Premoniciones

-------Cambio de escena--------

…….Flash Back…....

…….Fin de Flash Back……

**Capitulo 1**: **Aquél par de ojos esmeraldas**

En un bosque llamado Awa poseído por una ninfa de igual nombre, se encontraba un chico de 14 años de mirada ámbar y de pelo castaño muy revuelto, como si el viento lo hubiera movido.

Estaba bastante aturdido ya que no sabia el porqué estaba allí. Cuando de repente oye una risa.

Asombrado, se encaminó para ver de donde procedía aquella dulce voz.

Llevaba rato caminando, cuando de pronto ve que delante de él hay un lago, sin duda, era el lugar mas hermoso que jamás hayan podido ver sus ojos.

Pero su mirada que observaba todo el lugar, va a parar al medio del lago, donde ve una figura que emerge de las aguas. Era una chica, "inigualable", pensó él. Aparentaba tener 13 años. La fue explorando con la mirada. Tenía unas piernas bastantes delicadas y finas pero a la vez hermosas, sus caderas todavía no estaban lo suficientemente marcadas pero aun así, se notaban, sus brazos finos y sus pechos marcados pero todavía en desarrollo. Llegó a la parte del rostro, sus labios carnosos y rosas, su nariz respingosa y…sus ojos…quedó maravillado al notar la mirada de ese par de ojos esmeraldas, la luz y la energía que nunca vio en unos ojos, eran simplemente dulces y expresaban calidez y felicidad. Fue lo que mas admiró de la niña.

-----------------------------------------5 años después--------------------------------------------

Una nave había zarpado hacía algunas horas del puerto del reino de Limbad con dirección a Idhún para firmar una alianza con el reino de Fujitaka Kinomoto.

En el barco, iba el futuro rey de Limbad, Shaoran Li, junto con su hermana Meilin Li, y sus primas Nakuru y Tomoyo Daidouji

Otro puerto, cerca del río, acababan de desembarcar un barco procedente de Inglaterra y otro de Japón. En ambos, viajaban los futuros reyes de sus respectivos reinos.

Ellos eran primos de una joven de 18 años con cabellos castaños y de ojos verdes, la cual estaba escoltada por media docena de guardias que los esperaban con impaciencia.

Unos metros atrás se hallaban en el carruaje real el maestro de magia, Clow Reed y el maestro de artes marciales Wei Raynwood.

La joven ojiverde estaba cansada de esperar a sus primos, así que decidió dar una vuelta y continuar la espera dentro de aquel espantoso carruaje.

Pasados varios minutos, se oye una voz que la sobresaltó

­­­­-Hola Sakura, ¿Me echabas de menos?-Dijo un chico de pelo azul oscuro con una mirada gris ampliando una gran sonrisa

-¡¡Pero Eriol, como no voy a echar de menos a mi primo favorito!!- respondió ella haciendo una reverencia con un toque de obviedad

De repente, bajo de la otra nave un chico de ojos azules y pelo castaño claro, aparentaba tener unos 21 años…

Luck era su otro primo, no era hermano de Eriol por que el era hijo del hermano del padre de Sakura mientra que Eriol era el hijo de la hermana del padre.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿No me extrañaste lagarto?- Dijo el muchacho con burla

-Primo…- Sakura lo miró con cara de "otra, y estas muerto"

Esa mirada fue captada por Luck que se estremeció en cuanto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

Después de un rato, salieron del puerto y se dirigieron al palacio de Kazlunn.

Una vez allí, Luck y Eriol fueron recibidos por sus tíos Fujitaka y Nadeshiko Kinomoto y su primo Touya.

Mientras Sakura aprovechó para escabullirse de allí, se dirigió a sus aposentos donde la esperaban Yue y Kero.

Yue era un tigre de color blanco con una garras muy afiladas pero con una carita encantadora y de mirada plateada, en cambio Kero, era un águila de alas doradas al igual que sus ojos.

-Ya han llegado ¿no es cierto?- Preguntó el tigre con un tono serio pero que contenía mucho cariño por el cual trasmitía con Sakura.

-Si Yue, ya llegaron, y por eso he subido cuanto antes, quiero ir al bosque de Awa ya que la ninfa me debe estar esperando, así que debo vestirme ya- Dijo la cerezo mientras se recogía el pelo en una cola de caballo alta.

-¡¡SAKURA YA REGRESASTE!! , te demoraste mucho y…TENGO MUCHA HAMB…

-¡¡¡KERBEROS!!!- Dijo ella interrumpiéndole con un poco de enfado

-…….-Kero no podía abrir el pico ya que sabía que solamente cuando Sakura se enfadada con el es cuando lo llamaba por su nombre completo.

Al ver que el no hacia ni el más mínimo movimiento ni un ruido siguió ablando:

-No te voy a dar nada de dulces vale, estas muy gordo, ya es hora de que te vayas a cazar y a ver si con el ajetreo adelgazas un poco….Nos encontraremos en Awa dentro de un rato- Dicho eso Sakura salió a hurtadillas de la habitación con Yue por detrás.

Ella llevaba puesto unos pantalones ajustados de color verde con unas botas negras de tacón fino que llegaban a las pantorrillas con una camisa blanca y un corsé negro por debajo de sus pechos.

Su espada colgaba de su brazo izquierdo y una llave que colgaba por su cuello.

Cuando iba a salir del castillo, sintió que alguien se acercaba así que corrió a esconderse

-Yue no quiero que nadie se acerque ¿entendido?-Dijo con un poco de ansiedad

Y el tigre asintió con la cabeza para no hacer el más mínimo ruido

Un tiempo pasó cuando por el mismo pasillo iban charlando el Mago y maestro de Sakura, Clow Reed, con el primo de esta, Eriol Hiragisawa

-Joven Eriol, ¿sabe donde puede estar Sakura?- Dijo el ojinegro con un tono de preocupación

-No ¿por qué? ¿Qué ocurre maestro?-Preguntó el joven mientras se colocaba sus gafas

-No es nada, tan solo es que Sakura desde los 13 años desaparece y aparece todos los días y me preocupa ya que no se donde va-Resaltó Clow con un suspiro

De pronto vieron a un tigre blanco sentado en un lugar para que nadie pudiese pasar

Yue lo vio y empezó a gruñir, ellos al ver esto se fueron corriendo.

Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos, Sakura por fin pudo saltar por la ventana y gracias al viento que ella podía manejar, en realidad, podía manejar lo que quisiese, era muy poderosa, con su magia hacia de todo y también controlaba los 4 elementos.

Llegaron a un bosque donde ya se encontraba Lunnaris, el unicornio de Sakura esperándola

Sakura solo se podía comunicar con ella por telepatía solamente cuando Lunnaris estaba en su forma animal o si era muy necesario.

Veía en sus ojos cierto enfado así que le decidió decir:

-"Lo siento Lunnaris, el problema fue que casi me pillan al escabullirme"- Dijo con cierta pena

-"No te preocupes, se porque te retrasaste, Yandrak estuvo sobrevolando el reino y vio la llegada de tus primos"- Le dijo Lunnaris con dulzura

Sakura después de eso montó en ella y fueron galopando hacia el bosque con Yue detrás de ellas para así ir a ese apreciado lago.


	2. Peligro Inminente

**LA ELEGIDA**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP aunque esta novela esta echa con un conjunto de personajes que tampoco pertenecen a esta organización

Los personajes han sido elegidos por nosotras (somos dos autoras las que hemos hecho el fic) así que no se podría decir que somos una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-______- Diálogos

"______"- Pensamientos

-"______"- Telepatía

*-______*- Premoniciones

-------Cambio de escena--------

…….Flash Back…....

…….Fin de Flash Back……

**Capitulo 2**: **Peligros Inminentes**

El joven Shaoran Li había desembarcado de su nave hacía ya bastante tiempo

No paso ni un minuto cuando ya estaba rodeado de chicas k no paraban de decirle:

-Se mi novio- Decía la mas alta

-Casémonos, te lo suplico- Decía la regordeta

-Te quiero, por favor, hazme tuya…- Decía la más escuálida

-Ese cuerpo…-Dijo la de gafas

-Esos ojos color miel y ese pelo marrón alborotado…puff, como me pones-Dijo la que tenía pecas con cierto sonrojo

-Dejadme en paz todas- Dijo ya arto

Y dicho eso, salió corriendo sin sus cosas hacia el horizonte mientras que las chicas le perseguían

Pasó por unas cuantas calles hasta el final del reino

-Uf…- suspiró

-Por..fin..me he...librado..de esas..- Dijo con cansancio

"Pero claro, es normal que me lluevan las chicas, porque soy el más guapo del todo el país….hasta me atrevería a decir que de todo el mundo"-se dijo internamente con una sonrisa formada en su rostro

Siguió con su camino hasta que llegó a un bosque musgoso pero a la vez hermoso, así que decidió entrar en él. Cuando ya estuvo dentro oyó una voz que cantaba:

Le pedí un deseo anoche

A una estrella fugaz

Era encontrar la joya

Para el cielo iluminar…

Shaoran se deja guiar por la voz hasta llegar a un lago

Al mismo lugar en el que había estado cuando tenía 14 años, y se dio cuenta que en medio del algo había una chica hermosa, estaba de espaldas y por lo que se podía apreciar, estaba desnuda.

Oyó como un pequeño gruñido, giró la vista hacia la izquierda y se encontró a un tigre blanco con ojos plateados y con un águila dorada en su lomo apoyada. Estaban en posición de ataque.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que el ave dorada voló hacia el ambarino y comenzó a picarle. Lo que más le sorprendió a Shaoran es que la joven ni se inmutó.

Mientras el luchaba con el águila para defenderse, en todo el espacio que los rodeaba se formó una burbuja k lo rodeo y dejo en el ambiente una luz rosada. El giro de nuevo la vista para posarla en el lago y vio a la chica desprendiendo esa luz. Al minuto ella dejó de hacer esa magia y se vio perfectamente vestida con un vestido de seda rosado y con dos alas de ángel a sus espaldas.

Y antes de que la fiera blanca pudiese intervenir, sintió que unas fuertes garras lo sujetaban por la cintura y tiraban de el hacia arriba. Yandrak le había salvado, pero el nunca supo quien fue su salvador ya quién ese mismo instante cayó desmayado.

Cuando abrió los ojos, notó que se encontraba en una habitación, intentó incorporarse de la cama en la que estaba acostado pero sintió en sus piernas un poco de dolor, el ave dorada le había lastimado.

En ese instante escuchó una tos que le llamó la atención, alrededor de la cama se encontraban sus primas y su hermana

-Shaoran, contesta a estas dos preguntas- Dijo su hermana Meilin enfadada

-Una, ¿Por qué nos dejaste a nosotras con todo el marrón de los equipajes?, solo enviaron un carruaje para recogernos y que ni siquiera el maldito conductor fue capaz de levantar su culo del asiento para ayudar a unas damas como nosotras - Dijo ella ya muy enfadada

Sus primas quedaron impresionadas por la actitud de Meilin, ella siempre había sido muy autoritaria pero nunca perdía la compostura

-…- Shaoran quedó callado para que Meilin formulara la siguiente pregunta

-Y dos, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Ninguna persona que habita en este castillo te vio entrar y te puedo asegurar que no entraste antes que nosotras porque cuando ya tuve todo listo acomodé tu habitación y no estabas-

-Mmm...……No pienso contestar a ninguna de tus preguntas, es asunto mío- Dijo el sarcásticamente

-Pero serás…- Dijo Meilin ya poniéndose roja del enfado

-Mei, tranquilízate, déjame seguir a mi- dijo Tomoyo con dulzura

-No Tomoyo, este es un creído, y para creída yo- Dijo Nakuru mirando a Shaoran -Habla …YA!!!-

-Esta bien..-Dijo rendido ante Nakuru

El solo la tenía un poco de más respeto que a las demás solo por ser 2 años mayor que el y porque sabia como podía ser si se enfadaba. Era peor que Meilin

-¿ Y bien?, no tengo todo el día así que vamos-

-Vi a una chica, no se como se llama pero vi. una luz en sus ojos que me fascinó, prometo que si alguna vez la vuelvo a ver, la conquistaré, nunca tengo problemas con las chicas, cuando me vea quedará de piedra por mi belleza y mi cuerpo- Dijo el muy orgulloso

De ningún modo podía contar la parte del águila y del tigre porque nunca le creerían así que paso del tema

-Eres un creído- Dijo su prima Nakuru

-No, es más que eso, eres un hipócrita que piensa que la belleza lo es todo, y claro, te aprovechas por ser el futuro rey de Limbad para tirarte a todas las bellezas del reino, y como no, ellas no iban a negarse. Ojala encuentres a esa chica que "ahora" te tiene loco y cuando te conozca le repugnes- Dijo Meilin ya muy indignada por la actitud de su hermano

El furioso iba a contestarla pero cuando estaba por hacerlo llamaron a la puerta

-Adelante- dijo Shaoran intentando calmarse

-Saludos príncipe de Limbad, mi nombre es Fujitaka Kinomoto, rey de Idhún- Dijo con una reverencia

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte del castillo, Sakura acababa de salir del baño de sus aposentos cuando se encontró con Lunnaris y Yandrak sin su forma animal

-Yandrak ¿Cómo es eso de que…-

-Sakura, ya te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así cuando estoy en mi forma humana, podrían descubrir quien soy, y lo mismo con Victoria- dijo interrumpiéndole

-Lo siento……Jack, Victoria………-se sonrojó-¿Cómo es eso de que había un hombre en el bosque?, no note su presencia en ningún momento

-Haber Sakura- Intervino Victoria – Yue, Kero, Jack y yo lo vimos, solo que como nosotros estábamos bajo el hechizo de invisibilidad, solo pudo ver a Yue y a Kero

-Pero no entiendo como no me pude dar cuenta, ¡¡ESTABA CON VOSOTROS Y NO LE SENTÍ!!- dijo desesperada

-Eso te lo puedo contestar yo- Dijo Yue ingresando a la habitación con Kero en su lomo- Lo que ocurrió fue que al estar tan concentrada con el hechizo de unión de elementos dentro de una burbuja, no podías ver lo que ocurría a tu alrededor, y una cosa de la que no te diste cuenta, fue que….¿Kerberos porque picaste al chico por todo el cuerpo?-

Sakura interesada y sorprendida dirigió su mirada hacia el ave para escuchar la respuesta

-Este…es…es que…¡¡ES QUE QUERÍA DARLE SU MERECIDO A ESE MOCOSO POR ESTAR ESPIANDO A SAKURITA!!-respondió el animal con un poco de enfado

Entones Sakura habló:

-No se preocupen, lo pasado pasado está y no podemos remediarlo, además…-

-Ya es hora de que monte un poco a Storm que debe estar aburrido ahí en el establo-Dijo con felicidad

Los demás cayeron al suelo al ver de la manera tan sencilla cambió de tema (típica caída de anime)

-Ah y antes de irme…-dijo murmurando la cerezo

-¡¡ustedes dos!!- Dijo señalando a Victoria y a Jack- Es hora de que volváis al bosque y que le digáis a Awa lo ocurrido. AH!! Y…transfórmense antes de llegar allí ¿de acuerdo?- Y sin esperar respuesta salió de la habitación seguida de Yue y Kero

Se dirigieron al comedor porque la familia Kinomoto, ósea, su familia, la estaban esperando

El estar ya allí, divisó quienes estaban allí: Sus padres Fujitaka y Nadeshiko Kimomoto, su hermano Touya, y sus primos Luck y Eriol Hiragisawa.

-MONSTRUO!! ¿DÓNDE HAS ESTADO?, LLEVAMOS RATO ESPERANDOTE, a si ,bueno, me lo imagino, seguramente te a resultado muy difícil desenredar ese pelo de escarpia que tienes, los monstruos tienen esos problemas con el cabello y con las demás cosas- dijo muy divertido

"¡¡Será imbécil!!"- Pensó ella con una cara de enfado que lo decía todo

-JAJAJAJAJA!!!- reía enérgicamente Luck

-¿¿Sakura que significa esto??-dijo su primo Eriol dirigiendo su mirada hacia las criaturas-puedo entender tu afición por los animales, pero tampoco tienes porque traerlos al castillo-

-Si porque son ANIMALES SALVAJES!!- dijo Luck intentando molestar a la aludida

Yue molesto gruñó potentemente y Sakura rió por lo bajini

-¿¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, LAGARTO??-insistió el ojiazul malhumorado

-Lo que me hace gracia es ver la cara de espanto que tenéis Touya y tú

-Ufff...…-suspiró ella-Yue os gruñó por haberle llamado salvaje-dijo ella más tranquila

-Yue, Kero ya debe ser la hora de contarles la verdad, ¿no les parece?- y ellos en respuesta asintieron con la cabeza

-Pero que…- Dijo Touya indignado

-Hija, ¿ellos te entienden?- preguntó Nadeshiko asombrada

-Si madre, y más que eso… ¿no es así Yue?-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

-Así es mi pequeña Sakura- respondió el tigre blanco con dulzura

-Además…un insulto más hacia mi ser en presencia de Kero y Yue y os quedáis sin lengua-Dijo la ojiverde mirando a Touya y a Luck

-Por supuesto, sería un placer para mí…-dijo Kero maliciosamente

-Bueno entonces dicho esto ya me voy pero no sin antes aclarar que el maestro Clow y papá ya lo saben -dijo mirando a su padre con una sonrisa- y que no se les ocurra contárselo a nadie ¿Me oyeron? A NADIE-dijo de forma autoritaria

Al salir de allí con Kero y Yue, se dirigió hacia las cuadras donde le esperaba su caballo Storm

Pero una cosa le salió mal, ya que no había previsto que cogerían su caballo y entonces pensó:

"Si alguien cogió a Storm debe estar en serios problemas"-

Storm fue siempre el caballo de Sakura desde que los dos eran pequeños, lo encontraron de bebé cerca del bosque malherido, ella le cuidó y le convirtió en su caballo, por eso, ahora no se deja montar por alguien que no sea ella

-Ufff...…-suspiró

"Cogeré a Arrow para alcanzar a ese individuo y salvarle de mi SALVAJE ANIMAL"-rió un poco por lo que había pasado con anterioridad

Montó en el caballo y después dijo:

-Kero..Avanza un poco y luego me dices que es lo que ocurre y donde se encuentran, yo mientras cabalgo hacia delante pero ven rápido y dime exactamente donde están, vamos ve -

A los pocos minutos, Kero apareció muy fatigado y le gritó a Sakura desde el cielo

-RAPIDO SAKURA!!, STORM ESTA DESBOCADO!!, EL JINETE ESTA TENIENDO PROBLEMAS!!- Hizo una pausa....-Y VAN DIRRECCION AL ACANTILADO!!!

Sakura fue a todo galope con Arrow pero antes les pidió a Kero y a Yue que no la siguieran

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nunca imaginé que un caballo pudiera ser tan rebelde"-pensó el chico

Estaba aturdido y confuso por los movimientos que el caballo le propinaba

Cuando dirigió su vista al frente, divisó un acantilado, eso lo alteró

"Este es mi fin, que corta a sido mi vida por Dios, ¿Por qué a mí?"-

Pero justo en ese momento, oyó un relinche, miró hacia atrás y vio un caballo negro dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

De repente y por una extraña razón, Storm parara en seco justo enfrente del abismo

El jinete del caballo negro hizo un sonido por el cual hizo que Storm fuera hacia ellos y quedarse justo enfrente

El joven muy mareado por los trotes y por todas las vueltas que había dado en aquel caballo no pudo distinguir bien quien era ese jinete o….ESA jinete


	3. Nuevas Amistades Y Enemistades

**LA ELEGIDA**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP aunque esta novela esta echa con un conjunto de personajes que tampoco pertenecen a esta organización

Los personajes han sido elegidos por nosotras (somos dos autoras las que hemos hecho el fic) así que no se podría decir que somos una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-______- Diálogos

"______"- Pensamientos

-"______"- Telepatía

*-______*- Premoniciones

-------Cambio de escena--------

…….Flash Back…....

…….Fin de Flash Back……

**Capitulo 3**: **Nuevas** **Amistades y Enemistades**

Meneó la cabeza para despejarse y dirigió la vista hacia la mujer

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó ella preocupada

El seguía admirándola con la vista

"Es una chica hermosa, esos labios tan apetecibles, parece que me están llamando para que los saboree, no debe ser una coincidencia que nos volvamos a ver y pienso cumplir la promesa que les hice a Meilin y a mis primas. La conquistaré"- se dijo interiormente

-Oye te estoy ablando, estas bien si o no-Dijo molesta

Shaoran que estaba anonadado la miró a los ojos, y se sorprendió al instante

"Nunca vi sus ojos y ahora que los puedo admirar, son preciosos pero…me da la sensación de haberlos visto antes…"-se dijo pensativo

-EH!!! QUE ESTOY AQUÍ!!- Dijo Sakura moviendo las manos hacia arriba de un lado para otro para llamar la atención del muchacho

Ante ese gesto, al final reaccionó

-A si, si, estoy bien- Le respondió fríamente

Ella le observó y vio que tenía varias heridas en las piernas causadas por las plantas afiladas del lugar, o era eso lo que creía.

-No te creo, así que vamos a mi palacio, y me da igual lo que digas, vas a venir y punto- dijo Sakura autoritariamente

"Así que ella es de palacio…me pregunto quién será…pero aun así, pronto será mi novia y si es del castillo de Kazlunn mucho mejor "- Se dijo Shaoran interiormente

-Vale, lo que tú digas- le dijo a Sakura con cierta alegría

Pero como ella era un poco despistada, no se enteró del gesto del joven

Y marcharon los dos hacia el lugar de destino

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, dos jóvenes caminaban por los pasillos del castillo…

-Touya, ¿No crees que el LAGARTO tarda demasiado?, lleva toda la mañana en el caballo y no da señales de vida- Le dijo Luck con un poco de preocupación

Porque aunque Luck se metiera con ella como Touya, era su prima y eso no lo podía negar, temía que le pasase algo

-Si Luck, pero Sakura es lo suficientemente mayorcita para que se pueda cuidar sola y además con esos poderes tan grandes que tiene…pero…como siga sin venir en la tarde, iremos a buscarla- Dijo el pelinegro

-Está bien- respondió Luck siguiendo su camino

-Ahora vamos al estudio, tenemos que terminar la partida de ajedrez que empezamos ayer y que por cierto…VOY GANANDO- dijo Touya orgulloso de si mismo

-Vale, vale- Respondió Luck con pena "Me lleva ganando al ajedrez desde pequeños, no se que táctica tendrá"- Se dijo así mismo

Y justo cuando ya llegaban al lugar, observaron a dos mujeres paradas en medio de la puerta del estudio ablando tranquilamente.

-----------------------------------En el mismo lugar-----------------------------------

-Oye Nakuru ¿Vas a volver con las artes marciales verdad?- preguntó Meilin ilusionada

-Si, además, así podré dejar a mi antiguo maestro impresionado por lo mucho que mejoré-respondió con una sonrisa

-Me parece bien y oye…-

-¡¡NAKURU!!-dijo Tomoyo que venía corriendo hacia ellas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Touya que estaba con su primo Luck apartado un poco del lugar, había estado observado la escena desde el principio, quedó inpactado ¡Era Nakuru!

"Dios mío, Nakuru…"- se dijo internamente

Ella era su compañera de artes marciales desde que tenían 7 años, pero a los 13, tuvo que marcharse con sus padres y nunca más la volvió a ver…la echó mucho de menos…Pero ahora…¡Nakuru había vuelto y estaba en SU castillo!.

Estaba más guapa que desde entonces, ya lo era, pero su belleza mejoró con el paso del tiempo.

Tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura, de un color castaño, con un flequillo que hacia que su cara pareciese a la de una niña, sus ojos eran de un marrón claro, y todo su cuerpo…era una perfecta joya

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Nakuru, ven, te necesito, quiero que te pruebes uno de mis nuevos diseños, venga sígueme-

-Pero…- y se vió interrumpida al ver que su hermana la cogía de la mano y echaba a correr con ella- bueno, ¡¡HASTA LUEGO MEILIN!!-

-ADIÓS!!- le dijo levantando la mano

------------------------------------------------En la misma escena en un lugar apartado------------------

-Luck, lo siento pero la partida de ajedrez la dejaremos para otro momento…tengo mucho que pensar-

-Esta bien, no pasa nada-

Entonces Touya, se dirigió hacia sus aposentos dejando al ojiazul solo

Pero Luck solamente prestaba atención a la muchacha

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ufff...…- suspiró

"Por lo que veo me he quedado sola"- se dijo mentalmente

Giró su vista y se encontró con un par de ojos cristalinos que la observaban.

Tenía el pelo castaño claro, bastante alto, musculoso, guapo…Era perfecto

El sobrino de los Kinomoto no aguantó más y se acerco a ella

Nunca había visto una persona así de hermosa. Tenía el cabello negro como el carbón, recogido en dos coletas que le llegaban a la parte del trasero, unos ojos rojizos que parecían rubíes, intensos y alegres.

Ella le sonrió y al verla, le dio un vuelco al corazón y este empezó a palpitar ferozmente

-Buenos días damisela- dijo con una reverencia- Nunca nos hemos visto antes así que permítame que me presente, soy Luck Kinomoto, sobrino del Rey Fijitaka Kinomoto- aclaró con una sonrisa

-Yo……soy……- carraspeó- Yo soy Meilin Li, hija de Hien e Ieran Li, reyes de Limbad, Shaoran Li, el futuro gobernador de nuestro reino, es mi hermano-

-Ya veo…¿ Y por qué estáis aquí?- preguntó intrigado

-A es que hemos venido a firmar una alianza con vuestro reino por si acaso alguna vez se formara la guerra, podríamos apoyarnos y ayudarnos para luchar, llevamos aquí desde esta mañana-

-Ok,… ¿Y esa chica con la que hablabas quién era?- le preguntó interesado por la actitud anterior que tuvo su primo Touya

-Ellas son mis dos únicas primas, la alta de pelo largo es Nakuru y la del pelo negro recogido el coletas, no yo vale, la de los ojos amatistas es Tomoyo, la hermana menor de Nakuru

-A…- respondió Luck

Después de eso, quedaron un rato callados, era un silencio incomodo, así que Luck lo rompió

-Me preguntaba si tu……si tu……¿Querrías quedar conmigo esta noche para cenar Li?- le preguntó tímidamente

-Mmm...…bueno... esta bien-respondió alterada- Ya se que nos acabamos de conocer pero aun así, llámame Meilin por favor, no me gustan las formalidades entre amigos, porque lo somos ¿verdad?

-Si…- le dijo sonrojado- tu también puede llamarme Luck, Meilin

-Esta bien- "Caray que bien suena mi nombre dicho por el"- Luck

El aludido se sonrojo más aún

-Aprovecharé para enseñarte el castillo a fondo- se dijo a si mismo murmurando

-Ok, , ahora tengo que ir a practicar mi kun-fu con el maestro Wei Rayn Wood, nos vemos esta noche-

Dicho eso ella se acercó mas a Luck, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró en el oído-Te espero en mi recamara a las 20:00, cuídate- y salió corriendo

Quedó allí parado sin poder decir nada, sin poder reaccionar ¡Meilin había besado su mejilla!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en el jardín del palacio, se encontraban dos personas apoyadas en la fuente…

-¡¡¡¡AH!!!!-dijo desesperado

-ESTATE QUIETO!!- le dijo ella exaltada- NO PODRÉ CURARTE SI TE MUEVES TANTO!!

-AH!!!! ME ESTÁS LASTIMANDO-le dijo él retorciéndose del dolor que le causaba el alcohol-SE MÁS CUIDADOSA, BRUTA!!!

-Bruta…-Analizó la palabra y después-BRUTA!!, ESTUPIDO ENGREÍDO…AHORA TE CURAS TU SOLITO, ADIOS- y marchó furiosa hacia el castillo

Pero cuando iba a entrar, una mano le impidió seguir su camino

-Buenas tardes pequeña Sakura- dijo amablemente el maestro Clow

-Hola- le respondió Sakura secamente mientras que cruzaba sus brazos

El maestro giró su vista hacia la derecha de la mujer y se sorprendió al ver quién era

-Te estaba esperando- dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a Shaoran

-¿¿QUÉ??- dijo Sakura atónita

-Sakura, te presento a tu nuevo contrincante para las batallas de entrenamiento-

-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿CÓMOOO?????!!!!!- dijeron Shaoran y Sakura al unísono

-¿¿¿ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE TENDRÉ QUE LUCHAR CON _**ESE**_TIPEJO QUE NISIQUIERA ES CAPAZ DE MONTAR A CABALLO EN CONDICIONES????-preguntó Sakura sarcásticamente

-Ps, ¿¿y tú?? , DUDO QUE TENGAS LA SUFICIENTE FUERZA Y VOLUTAD PARA COGER UNA ESPADA, vamos, seguramente en menos de 1 MINUTO ya estarás rogándome para que te deje en paz- le dijo con un tono frío y seco

"Idiota, ¿¿pero quién se cree ese tipo??, ¡¡soy la princesa Kinomoto!!, todavía no sabe de mis poderes pero ya verá de lo que soy capaz, voy a hacer que se trague sus palabras"- se dijo interiormente Sakura mientras que iba hacia sus aposentos

Shaoran, victorioso por la lucha de palabras, iba a seguirla para realizar el mismo cometido que ella cuando la voz del maestro Clow le interrumpió

-No sabes con quién te has metido…pero recuerda esto.._**las apariencias engañan**_-hizo una pausa-…te espero en el campo de entrenamiento-

El ambarino no tuvo la oportunidad para preguntarle donde se encontraba ya que el maestro chasqueó sus dedos y despareció de allí

**PASADA MEDIA HORA…**

Sakura iba por los pasillos del castillo, cuando al doblar la esquina, sintió que era empujada al suelo cayendo encima de ella otra persona

-Ay!!- dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza por el golpe y después abrió los ojos- ¿¿Pero tú otra vez??¿¿es que no me vas a dejar en paz??-preguntó ella muy enfadada

-Mira quien habla, si eras tu la que ha chocado conmigo, anda ponte gafas porque las necesitas- dijo fríamente

Después de eso, fue cuando Sakura se dio cuenta en la posición en la que se encontraban, se quedó paralizada pero al final reaccionó

-Quítate de encima, me estás aplastando- dijo ella molesta

-¿Qué?-preguntó Shaoran, pero al ver que se encontraba sobre ella, se levantó rápidamente

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lo lejos dos chicos de más o menos la misma estatura observaban la escena

Uno de ellos ya iba hacia Sakura y Shaoran echo una furia, pero enseguida unas manos fuertes le cogieron de la cintura para detener su camino

-Luck déjame, quiero que ese MOCOSO se lleve su merecido, NADIE toca al monstruo

-No Touya, si te suelto, te cargarás a ese NIÑATO y mejor que no tengas luego juicios por haber asesinado al futuro rey de Limbad

-¿¿¿QUÉ???¿¿ ESE MOCOSO ES EL PRINCIPE DE LIMBAD??- Touya quedó sorprendido

-Así es mi querido primo, así es-

-……-Touya quedó pensativo y después añadió- pero…ME DA IGUAL QUE SEA UN PRINCIPE, ESTA TOCANDO A MI HERMANA Y ESO NO SE LO VOY A PERMITIR-

-EH TOUYA ESPERAME- dijo Luck mientras que le seguía

-¡¡¡EH TU!!!- le dijo Touya muy enfadado a Shaoran mientras que corría hacia el

¿Hoe?-dijo Shaoran impresionado mientras se giraba

-Deja en paz al monstruo- le dijo autoritariamente

"¿Monstruo?"- pensó el –"No me digas que el tal monstruo ese es…"

-Jajajajajajajajaja- Echo a reír Shaoran por el mote de la castaña

-Insolente-le dijo Touya- como se te ocurre reírte de mi, ya verás- y se fue acercando a el hasta darle un puñetazo el la cara

Shaoran al recibir el golpe reaccionó dándole otro puñetazo, y así, comenzó la pelea

Luck y Sakura intentaron separarlos pero no dio resultado, así que, Sakura ideó un plan

"Si me pongo en medio, mi hermano no me golpeará, y este tipo…no creo que sea capaz de golpear a una dama,¿o sí?, bueno…por intentarlo…"- se dijo ella internamente

Cuando la ojiverde realizó su cometido, su plan no funcionó, pues Touya le dio un puñetazo en la cara y Shaoran en el estómago

Al caer dolorida, los dos jóvenes la miraron asustados

-¡¡SAKURA!!- Grito Touya arrodillándose frente a su hermana

-Ay…mi carita…-dijo ella- Son unos estúpidos

-Ah veo que ya estas bien monstruo- le dijo Touya fingiendo despreocupación

Pero una mano chocó en su cara e hizo que cayera al suelo

-¡¡¡¡ TE HE ICHO MIL VECES QUE NO SOY NINGÚN MONSTRUO !!!!-Le chilló Sakura con furia

-Jijiji- rieron por lo bajo Luck y Shaoran

Sakura al darse cuenta de eso, les dirigió una mirada asesina y les dijo:

-Luck, le voy a decir a Yue y a Kero, mis dos animales SALVAJES que se encarguen de ti. Y tú- dijo después mirando a Shaoran-la vas a pagar muy caro en el entrenamiento por haberme golpeado-

Luck, tragó saliva, mientras que Shaoran le dijo- Eso ya lo veremos-

Sakura rápidamente se levantó, le cogió la mano y con la otra, se sujeto la llave que colgaba de su cuello y pronunció unas palabras:

_**Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tus poderes ante Sakura y llévanos donde el maestro**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el campo de entrenamiento….

-Maestro!! Ya estamos aquí

-Me alegro, bueno princesa, como el joven Li es nuevo en mis clases, ¿Por qué no le explica las reglas?-

"¿Princesa?"-

Pensaron a la vez

"¿Joven Li?"-

" Si ella es la princesa eso quiere decir que…ES LA HIJA DEL REY FUJITAKA KINOMOTO!!"- Se dijo atónito

"Joven Li….ahora lo recuerdo…."

................................................................................................Flash Back............................................................................................................

-Familia, tengo que comentarles que dentro de unas semanas, el rey de Limbad, Hien Li, enviará a sus dos hijos a nuestro reino, para firmar una alianza por si acaso se hace la guerra por la que estamos temiendo- dijo Fujitaka

-Padre…y …¿ Cómo se llaman sus hijos?- preguntó la cerezo interesada

Ella se llama Meilin Li, y su hermano, el príncipe y futuro rey de Limbad, es Shaoran Li-

-Hijos- habló la madre- Hay que ser respetuosos, son príncipes, y no queremos que su estancia aquí sea de mal gusto ¿verdad?, tenemos que dar un buen ejemplo-

Si madre- respondieron los hermanos a la vez

...........................................................................................Final del Flash Back.......................................................................................................

-¿¿Princesa??- le dijo Shaoran moviendo las manos

"Me da igual lo que dijo madre, a este sujeto no le pienso tratar como a un rey, no es todavía…y…¡¡ME PEGÓ!!, ¡NO SE GOLPEA A UNA DAMA!, me las va a pagar". Se dijo pensativa

-SAKURA!!- le gritó en el oído, y ella, reaccionó

-PARA TI SOY KINOMOTO, ¿ME OYES?, KINOMOTO-

-Está bien pero vamos a entrenar ya- le dijo fríamente

-Muy bien joven Li, estas son las reglas-le dijo el pelinegro-1: Podrás utilizar la magia en pocas cantidades, 2: Podrás usar tu espada pero sin dañar realmente a tu oponente, y 3: El juego tiene que ser limpio, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Comprendido-

-Entonces vamos- le dijo Sakura situándose en la posición

-Bien- le respondió él

-Vamos a ver de lo que eres capaz renacuajo- le dijo con cierta burla

-¿¿Cómo me llamaste??- le preguntó furiosa

-¡¡RENACUAJO!!- le sobresaltó él

Ella no aguantó más, levantó sus manos y parte del terreno que estaba a su lado fue elevado

En menos de cinco segundos, Shaoran, cayó al suelo por la fuerte tempestad de tierra que le propinó la castaña. Pero no se dio por vencido

Estaba impresionado pero no le iba a dar el lujo de demostrárselo

-¿¿Eso es lo único que sabes hacer??- le dijo con burla- Ja, vaya mierda-

-¿¿QUÉ??, Bueno, tú lo has querido-

Sakura se aproximó hacia él dando tres volteretas en el aire y cuando le tenía justo en frente, le dio una patada en el pecho

El retrocedió y se defendió con su espada, que iba chocando fuertemente con la de ella,. Y en un movimiento brusco, el ambarino estaba detrás de ella pero la tenía amarrada por el cuello.

-No tienes salida- le dijo victorioso

Pero a el llegó una fuerza inmensa que lo debilitó

"Su perfume…"- se dijo cerrando los ojos

Ella aprovechando el despiste del castaño, manejó su espada tirando la de Shaoran a lo lejos

-Jaja, te gané-le dijo ella mientras le acorralaba

El muy furioso, la empujó y se fue de allí corriendo

"NUNCA, NUNCA UNA CHICA ME HABÍA GANADO!!, pero esto no va a quedar así, te derrotaré…Sakura Kinomoto, si lo que quieres es guerra, eso es lo que tendrás"


	4. Casi Pillados

**LA ELEGIDA**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP aunque esta novela esta echa con un conjunto de personajes que tampoco pertenecen a esta organización

Los personajes han sido elegidos por nosotras (somos dos autoras las que hemos hecho el fic) así que no se podría decir que somos una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-______- Diálogos

"______"- Pensamientos

-"______"- Telepatía

*-______*- Premoniciones

-------Cambio de escena--------

…….Flash Back…....

…….Fin de Flash Back……

**Capitulo 4**: **Casi Pillados**

Mientras en una habitación del castillo…

-¡¡Ay Tommy estoy nerviosa!!-

-Tranquilízate Mei, verás como todo va a salir bien- le dijo mientras la estaba peinando

-Tienes razón, Luck es……-suspiró

-¿Maravilloso?- le preguntó Tomoyo

-Si- le respondió sonrojada

-Ya prima, dime, ¿Qué sientes por ese chico?- le preguntó una intrigada amatista

-Pues no lo se, lo conocí hoy… ¿Piensas que soy como las chicas que persiguen a Shaoran?-

-En ningún momento he dicho eso Meilin-

-Vale, lo siento- le dijo apenada la ojirubi

-No importa- le dijo mientras miraba su reloj-bueno……ya son las 20:00-

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!-

-¡¡¡MEILIN TRAQUILIZATE!!!-

-Perdón…-

Pasaron varios minutos y el seguía sin venir

-Me dejó plantada…por una parte le entiendo, nos acabamos de conocer y ¿ya tengo una cita?...se habrá arrepentido- murmuró apenada

Y de esto que sonó la puerta: _**Toc Toc Toc**_

La rubí, atacada de los nervios abrió

-Lo siento Meilin yo……- se quedó pasmado, lucia preciosa, llevaba un vestido rojo, con un escote atrevido en forma de corazón,el cabello lo tenía recogido de una forma muy elegante y llevaba unos tacones rojo pasión que la hacían un poco más alta- eh…a si…perdóname, es que un _pajarraco parlante _no paraba de perseguirme y por eso me demoré-

-Está bien,- le dijo con una sonrisa- "está guapísimo con esmoquin"

Meilin, se acercó a el y le abrazó mientras que le decía al oído…- Lo único que me importa es que estés aquí conmigo- deshizo el abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-¿Vamos?- preguntó la pelinegra

-Vamos- suspiró el ojiazul

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaoran despertó en su cama, vio que llevaba puesto todavía la ropa del entrenamiento.

Se despejó del sueño con un movimiento de cabeza y recordó todo

"Esa chica…¡¡Nadie me gana!!, solo ha tenido un poco de suerte, nada más, pero ya verá como la próxima vez la derrotaré"- se dijo a sí mismo

Decidió salir de su recamara y dar una vuelta

Estaba por los pasillos cuando oyó unas risas, miró por todos lados y al final los encontró. Como no quería que la princesa le viera, se escondió detrás de una columna

-Oye Eriol, ¿hablaste con mis padres?-

-Si Sakura-

-¿Y?- le preguntó intrigada

-Bueno…dijeron que si-

-¡¡QUE BIEN ERIOL!!...¡¡TE QUIERO!!-le dijo Sakura mientras le abrazaba fuertemente y depositaba un beso en la mejilla del peliazul

-Pero una cosa Sakura, tenemos que tener cuidado, nadie puede enterarse-

-Lo sé-

Se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído- El conjuro que queremos hacer es muy difícil y poderoso Saku-

Ella de respuesta se rió porque le hizo cosquillas

Sakura y Eriol se abrazaron y el peliazul le dio un beso cerca de la boca, que, a la vista de Shaoran había sido ahí

-Eriol ¿por qué no entrenamos?-

-Esta bien - le dijo, pero después hizo una reverencia- Después de ti princesa

-Gracias- y se marcharon

Shaoran por fin salió de su escondite

"Ellos están comprometidos, arg, que rabia"- se dijo molesto

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura montaba sobre Storm mientras que Eriol en Arrow

-Hey, te echo una carrera hasta el campo de entrenamiento-

-Hecho-

Shaoran para no perderlos montó en otro caballo y los siguió

Cuando Eriol llegó el segundo, Sakura se estaba estirando, por lo que aprovechó para acercarse a ella y cogerla en brazos

-¡Ah! Eriol te costará muy caro lo que has hecho-

-Eso ya lo veremos-

El ambarino desmontó de su caballo cuando llegó al campo de entrenamiento y se dirigió a ellos

-Vaya renacuajo,viniste a entrenar para poder ganarme la próxima vez ¿eh?-

Sakura se giró hacia el y le dijo- Pues para tu información, no me hace falta practicar para ganarte, eres un blanco fácil , y estaba a punto de entrenar con mi Eriol cuando tu nos interrumpiste-

-OH …lo siento…os arruiné la fiesta…que pena me da…-le dijo burlándose de ella

-Bueno, al grano, para que viniste-

Él no podía confesarle que la había seguido para ver que es lo que hacia con ese tal Eriol, así que buscó una excusa

-Vine a retarte- le dijo secamente

-¿A mí?- preguntó Sakura inocentemente

-No, a mi abuela- le contestó sarcásticamente- pues claro que a ti renacuajo

-Retira lo que me dijiste- le desafió enfurecida

-Saku por favor, cálmate- le dijo Eriol mientras la abrazaba

-Claro-

-¡¡EH!! TORTOLITOS, DEJAD ESO PARA OTRO MOMENTO- dijo Shaoran

-Tu a mi no me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer ¿oíste?- le dijo con ira mientras deshacía el abrazo

-Bueno vale pero tenemos que luchar…mm...…¿¿con Kun-fu??- preguntó orgulloso

-Perfecto-

"Verás ahora niñita, no ganarás, llevó desde los 3 años entrenando"- se dijo internamente el ambarino

-Bueno yo me voy………-Dijo Eriol despidiéndose de Sakura con un beso en la boca haciendo que ella se sorprendiese

Shaoran estaba echando humo por las orejas, no sabia porque, pero el hecho de no conseguir lo que se proponía, ósea, conquistarla, le ponía furioso

El peliazul le miro y sonrió. "El poder de ese sentimiento es muy fuerte, solo que en él, todavía sigue dormido, solo siente deseo, pero es más que eso. Ja, poco a poco lo iré despertando. Siento tener que utilizar a Sakura pero será lo mejor para esos dos"- Bueno adiós- dijo Eriol mientras montaba en su caballo y se marchaba de allí

Sakura y Shaoran reaccionaron y tomaron posición

-Cuando quieras- Sakura le miró con cara de duda y el se lo intentó explicar- Eres una dama así que deberías empezar tú, además, quiero que veas como te derroto sin tener que moverme mucho-

-Jaja-"ya verá ese tipejo"-Empieza tú

-Bueno, tu lo has querido-y dicho eso, corrió hacia ella, fue a darle una patada en el estomago pero ella lo paró cogiéndole del pie e hizo que girara en el aire para después caer al suelo

-¿Decías caballero?- le dijo con una burla triunfante

-Esto no va a quedar así- se levantó e intentó dar unos cuantos puñetazos a la castaña pero cuando iba a hacerlo…

_**-¡¡PARA!!-**_ dijo ella con las manos hacia delante

-¿¿Qué es esto?- "algunos de sus conjuros son personales, nadie los puede tener, es un don….¿¿un momento…pero que estoy diciendo??- ¡¡LA MAGIA NO VALE!!-le dijo exaltado

-¿¿Por qué?? , nunca dijimos que la magia no valiese- dijo sorprendida

-Si se hubiera podido utilizar, ahora mismo estaríais en vuestra habitación retorciéndose de dolor por mi culpa- le dijo con burla

-Si claro…eso es lo que tú querrías-

-Pues si, la verdad… ¿a qué esperas?,¡¡QUITA EL CONJURO!!¡¡QUE ME CANSO DE ESTAR AQUÍ PARADO!!-

-_**¡¡VA!!-**_

Sakura al dejarle ir, recibió los puñetazos que desde un principio iban dirigidos a ella. La pilló desprevenida, pero aun así intentó defenderse

La ojiverde fue a dar un golpe en el pecho de Shaoran, pero este al momento la paró y le giró el brazo

-¡¡AAHH!!- gritó ella del dolor

"¿¿Qué??¿¿Por qué hice eso?" – se dijo preocupado

La cerezo cayó al suelo derrotada con el brazo desencajado, llorando sin poder hacer nada

-Perdóneme Kinomoto, no…no debí ser tan brusco-

-No, déjalo, estuviste muy bien peleando, te felicito- le dijo ella intentando sonreír

"Kinomoto…"- nunca la vio tan simpática con el

-Déjeme que la ayude- le dijo mientras la cogía en brazos

-No hace falta, puedo ir sola-

-Está lastimada, y no creo que pudieras aguantar todo el camino-

-Está bien- le contestó dándose por vencida

Caminaron hasta el caballo y la subió en el

De ahí, se dirigieron al castillo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una habitación de la corte, dos hermanas hablaban tranquilamente…

-Oye Nakuru, ¿¿ sabes donde está Shaoran??-

-No lo se Tommy, debe de estar ligando por ahí, ya sabes como es él-

-Es cierto……debería cambiar su carácter- dijo molesta-Oye Nakuru… ¿Sabes donde está Sakura?

-¿¿Sakura??- le preguntó la castaña interesada

-Nakuru, Sakura es la hija menor de los Kinomoto, ¿No te acuerdas de ella?, es la hermana de Touya-

-¡¡A sii!!...la ultima vez que la vi tenía 9 añitos ¡¡era tan mona…!!-

-¡¡ SI, Y AHORA PODRÉ HACERLE MÁS DE MIS DISEÑOS, ASI NO TENDRÉ QUE MOLESTARTE MÁS NAKURU!!-

-¡¡GENIAL!!- gritó la mayor de los Daidouji al sentirse liberada

Pasaron un rato en silencio después de la conversación que tuvieron, hasta que Tomoyo, que estaba asomada por la ventana de la recamara se sorprendió

-NAKURU, ¡¡SHAORAN LLEVA A UNA HERIDA EN SUS BRAZOS!!...VOY A IR A AYUDARLE-

-¡¡ESPERA TOMOYO!!-

Pero ella no le hizo caso ya que había salido de la habitación corriendo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, en los jardines de palacio…

-Ya hemos llegado, ¿ me podrías soltar?-

-No, hasta que no lleguemos a tus aposentos no te pienso dejar-le dijo fríamente

-Pero…

-¿¿!!!SHAORAN QUE HA PASADO!!!??- decía Tomoyo, que venía corriendo

-No ha pasado nada malo Tomoyo, solo que…

-¿¿¿Tomoyo???- le interrumpió Sakura sorprendida

-Sakura…¡¡SAKURA!!- dijo ella exaltada mientras le daba un abrazo como pudo a su amiga

-¡¡TOMOYO CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE!!...te eché de menos…-

-Perdónenme, ¿os conocéis?- preguntó Shaoran con duda

-Ay Sakurita…- sollozó, pero luego, ignorando la pregunta del ambarino ,le dijo a Sakura limpiándose las lágrimas-¡¡ Pero bueno!!...¿que te ha pasado?..., venga, vamos a curarte-

Y de ahí fueron directos al interior del castillo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otra parte del castillo, dos jóvenes se encontraban acurrucados en una fuente conversando…

-Mei, me lo he pasaudo muy….bien esta nouche… **hip.**- le dijo un Luck ebrio

-Yo tam…** hip.**..bien Luck-

Quedaron en un silencio incómodo, así que Luck lo rompió

-Oye, ¿¿ te pareceroia bien si vamos a un lugar que quiero enseñarte, **hip. **...es de alto **hip. **...secreto??

Se levantaron y se dirigieron al lugar y cuando llegaron...

-Shhh… en este sitio nadie puede entrar, ni siquiera yo. Este lugar esta permitido para el rey Kinomoto, su esposa e hijos, nada de sobrinos. Pero una vez, hace 5 años, cuando tenía 16, entré a escondidas, y te puedo asegurar que te gustará mucho- le explicó con cautela y con ilusión en voz baja

-Venga venga, que estoy impaciente-le dijo Meilin nerviosa

El abrió las puertas y entonces ella lo vio

-OH…Es precioso…-afirmó ella embobada

Era un santuario en el cual la familia del Rey Kinomoto utilizaba para rezar y para dejar descansar las ideas que podían tener a uno en vela toda la noche

Constaba de una fuente en medio de pabellón. Había árboles de cerezo. En este lugar habitaban pájaros y mariposas. El clima era una temperatura razonable para el invierno y para el bancos de madera de roble dirigidos hacia el cristo. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por uso tallos de unas hojas rojo oscuro, con 6 ventanas de un cristal de colores, con los dibujos de los 4 elementos en las que se situaban en el centro de las paredes del recinto. El suelo, solo era una hierba muy verdosa, pero había un pequeño recorrido de piedra que de dirigía directamente hacia un circulo hecho de este mismo elemento situado debajo del cristo.

Mientras que observaban el lugar desde afuera, apunto de entrar, Luck se percató de una cosa

-Mira Mei, una sombra se acerca por allí- le dijo susurrando en voz baja -"Viene un guardia"-¡¡Corre Meilin!!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?...- pero no recibió respuesta ya que Luck cogió su mano y echó a correr

-Ven vamos, escóndete aquí—dijo el mientras se situaban detrás de una columna

El al girar a ver a Meilin, vio que se encontraban a poco centímetros de sus rostros, el la tenía agarrada por las caderas, guió la vista hacia sus labios, parecían que les estaban diciendo…_Bésame_...

Y el ojiazul, ante el aclaramiento de su propia mente, lo hizo

La besó suavemente y con ternura

Ella estaba paralizada, no se lo esperaba, aun así, al reaccionar, lo cogió del cuello y lo atrajo más hacia ella. Sus cuerpos estaban en contacto, para ellos solo existía en ese momento es otro y nadie más

El guarda que llegó, lo vio todo y no le dio importancia así que decidió irse por donde había venido

Mientras, la pareja, siguió con lo que estaban haciendo. Pero de pronto, hubo una acción que sorprendió a la ojirubi, el quería profundizar el beso, entonces, ella ,le dio permiso.

El roce se sus lenguas hizo que Meilin sintiera mariposas en su estómago, y eso, la estremeció. Pero no la impidió seguir, el contacto con sus bocas se hizo más apasionado

Pero todo momento se acaba, tuvieron que separarse a causa de la falta de aire

Luck, que se sentía más atraído, la besó de nuevo, mientras, se agachó y cogió sus piernas para dejarla en sus brazos

Meilin al notar esto, cortó el beso, le miró a los ojos y vio que desprendían deseo.

Eso le gustó, pues ella se sentía igual. Se dejó llevar y depositó un beso corto en los labios del castaño

Y de ahí, Luck se dirigió a su recamara con ella en sus brazos

_____________________________________________________________________________

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

**Leoni Tao91****: Te quería decir que Sakura no es tan niña, tiene 18 años, pero él, aunque todavía no puse que edad tiene, sus años son 19. Tranquila por lo de actualizar capitulos, ya que, como mucho, puedo tardar 1 semana, espero que te sigan gustando como hasta ahora y solo te adelanto, como verás en estos avances...COMIENZA LA ACCIÓN**

**CCH.91226****:Muchas gracias por esos halagos, también teníamos que aclararte cuales son las combinaciones. La mayoría son de CCS y algunos que irán apareciendo a partir del siguiente capitulo van a ser personajes de la trilogía de MEMORIAS DE IDHÚN. No se si lo habrás leído, pero si tienes ocasión, te lo recomendamos. Es muy bonito.¡Ah! y Luck no es un personaje de esta trilogía, es inventado, pero su físico es igual a uno de estos libros ya nombrados. Bueno, ya estamos en proceso del 5º capitulo. Esperamos que te siga gustando como hasta ahora.**

**Os avisamos a los lectores de LA ELEGIDA, que este fic va a ser muy largo, aún así, no vamos a parar de escribir hasta que este completo**

**Avances para el siguente capitulo:**

-Touya ¿eres tú?-

-Si Nakuru...soy yo-

-

-Soy Tomoyo Daidoiji... ¿y usted?-

-Yo soy Eriol Hiragisawa, mucho gusto-

-

-Meilin hasta que por fin despiertas- dijo un Shaoran cansado

-¡¡Ay mi cabeza!!...¿que sucedió ayer?...no me acuerdo de nada...-le dijo pensativa

-

-¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?-

-Soy Kirtash, el hijo de Ashran el Nigromante-

-¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?-

-Cuestiones familares, mi padre, me dijo que si te mataba, sería más fácil derrotar a tu reino, y así lo haré...- le dijo desafiante

-¿POR QUÉ? ¿QUÉ GANA TU PADRE LUCHANDO CONTRA NUESTRO REINO?-

-Tener un territorio más...ahora...como estás débil, y me dijeron que erás poderosa, serás un blanco fácil en estos momentos. Buena suerte en tu nueva vida...- le aclaró sacando su espada

-¡¡¡NOOO!!!-


	5. A punto de Morir

**LA ELEGIDA**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP aunque esta novela esta echa con un conjunto de personajes que tampoco pertenecen a esta organización

Los personajes han sido elegidos por nosotras (somos dos autoras las que hemos hecho el fic) así que no se podría decir que somos una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-______- Diálogos

"______"- Pensamientos

-"______"- Telepatía

*-______*- Premoniciones

-------Cambio de escena--------

…….Flash Back…....

…….Fin de Flash Back……

**Capitulo 5**: **Apunto de morir**

A la mañana siguiente…

Sakura estaba en su habitación dormida cuando Eriol llegó.

Shaoran que se había ido hace rato, pasó por allí y observó la escena: KINOMOTO DORMIDA Y EL TAL ERIOL ACARICIÁNDOLA. Se puso furioso y pasó de largo.

Mientras que el peliazul esperaba a que su prima despertase, dieron unos golpecitos en la puerta que ya estaba abierta

-Perdón, ¿puedo pasar?- le dijo con una sonrisa

El levantó la vista y la observó, era una mujer preciosa, tenía un cuerpo espléndido, el cabello de color negro grisáceo, recogido por dos coletas bajas echadas hacia delante que le llegaban a la cintura, y unos ojos de un azul amatista

-Eh…-reaccionó-si pase-

-Bien, gracias- dijo la chica cuando ingresaba en la habitación

-Perdóneme pero… ¿Quién es usted?-

-Me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji, la mejor amiga de Sakura-

-¿Cómo? entonces…¿Por qué no le he visto nunca?- le pregunto sorprendido

-Somos amigas desde los 7 años, cuando cumplí los 9, mis padres murieron, así que mi hermana Nakuru y yo, tuvimos que marcharnos a vivir con nuestros tíos Hien e Ieran Li al reino de Limbad. Pero ahora, mis primos Shaoran y Meilin Li han tenido que venir aquí para firmar una alianza con este reino, y claro, como yo quería ver a Sakurita, decidí acompañarlos…la he echado mucho de menos – declaró Tomoyo con aire nostálgico- ¿Y usted?

-Soy Eriol Hiraguisawa, príncipe de Inglaterra, también llevo mucho tiempo sin ver a Sakura. Ella es mi prima favorita, nos llevamos muy bien, tanto, que hasta las personas que no saben que somos primos se piensan que estamos comprometidos-

-Jijiji- rió ella

Después de la conversación quedaron en silencio. Eriol se levantó y se dirigió al retrato de Sakura que colgaba en la pared derecha de la habitación

Tomoyo, mientra, se fijó en él. Era un hombre muy apuesto, alto, musculoso, su pelo corto era de color negro azulado. Y sus ojos zafiro los cubría unas gafas redondas que lo hacía más atractivo

-Estoy orgulloso de cómo lo hice, esta preciosa- dijo Eriol

-¿Eh?- reaccionó Daidouji

-El retrato, lo hice yo-

-Te quedó muy bien- afirmó ella observando el cuadro

-Too…moyo- dijo la cerezo todavía adormecida

-Sakurita…Despertaste…-

-Si- afirmó la ojiverde

-¿Qué tal tu brazo?- le preguntó dudosa

-Bien, pero me dijeron que no podría entrenar en esta semana- le explicó tristemente

-OH…-

-Oye Sakura- intervino Eriol - ¿Quién te hizo eso?

- Li. En el reto de ayer, fui a darle un golpe en el pecho, cuando él me cogió del brazo y me lo retorció…fue un bruto-

-Ya veo…y..

-¿Qué mi primo qué?- interrumpió Tomoyo-...no me lo puedo creer, nunca le hizo daño a una chica-

-¿LI ES TU PRIMO TOMOYO?- repregunto Sakura incrédula

-Si, lo es, a veces me enferma, como es tan guapo…un momento…- quedó callada a causa de la idea que se le ocurrió-…es que a lo mejor…si seguramente sea eso…Dime Sakura…¿A ti te gusta mi primo?- quiso saber Tomoyo

-¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉEE!!!???...¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!...¿¿¡¡ESTÁS LOCA!!??- desvarió la castaña

-No, no lo estoy, verás, si no te gusta, eso quiere decir que serías la primera chica que no va detrás de él. Y a lo mejor eso es lo que le molesta…le molesta que seas diferente-

-¡¿La primera chica que no va detrás de él?!...¡¡Pero si es un antipático!!-

-Pues será como tu digas, pero se a acostado con todas las mujeres de su reino

-¿QUEEEE???...Es un creído y un pervertido...Puag...que asco de tío- dijo repulsiva

-Jijiji…pienso lo mismo- rió Tomoyo

- Bueno chicas, tengo que marcharme para hablar con el maestro Clow para ver que es lo que hacemos con el entrenamiento de Sakura-

-Vale-

-OK-

-Adiós preciosas- se despidió el

-Sakurita- aprovechó Tomoyo-cuando te pongas buena, te voy a tener preparados muchos diseños, ¡¡VAS A SER MI NUEVA MODELO!!- le dijo muy ilusionada

-Tomoyo, ¿sigues con eso?- le preguntó Sakura muy aburrida

-¡¡SII!!- le gritó alocada

-Ufff...…-suspiró-Está bien

- Saku, voy a empezarlos ahora mismo, porque...te cogí las medidas cuando estabas dormida esta mañana…jijiji- rió maligna

-Vale…te veo luego-

-Ciao- se despidió Tomoyo dejando a Sakura sola

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en el campo de las artes marciales…

-Bienvenida de nuevo a mis clases señorita Daidouji-

-Muchas gracias señor Wei, le extrañé mucho- le dijo cuando le daba un abrazo

-Señorita, como ya sabrá, las artes marciales no se practican solas así que me he dado la libertad de asignarle un contrincante con el cual deberás entrenar-

-Bien, pues que pase-

-Adelante joven-

Nakuru no daba crédito a sus ojos, era un hombre impresionante, alto, fuerte, pelo corto color castaño oscuro, piel morena, ojos marrones…era muy parecido a…

-Touya… ¿eres tú?- preguntó asombrada

-Si Nakuru…soy yo-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una de las recamaras del castillo de Kazlunn, se encontraban una chica despertando de su ensueño

-Meilin hasta que por fin despiertas- dijo un cansado Shaoran

-¡¡Ay mi cabeza!!...¿que sucedió ayer Shaoran?...no me acuerdo de nada...-le dijo pensativa

-Pues si tu no te acuerdas…no se Mei…te encontré a las dos de la madrugada dormida en la mesa de la cocina con solamente una bata, así que le pedí a Tomoyo que te vistiera, porque, como verás, no lo iba a hacer yo- le dijo bastante confuso por lo que le pasaba a su hermana

-Si…ya veo…bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿ te ligaste a la chica esa que buscabas?

-No, al revés, ella me odia- dijo repulsivamente

-Ja hermano, ya te dije que no le ibas a gustar a tooodas las chicas, te merecías que esa chica no se fijara en ti. Así aprendes- le dijo como una profesora explica una cosa nueva a su alumno

- Ya Mei, pero es qu…-Shaoran se paró en seco al sentir cerca una energía negativa

-¿Qué haces Shaoran?- le dijo Meiling al ver que su hermano cogía la espada

-Nada Mei, luego vuelvo, no te preocupes por mi- le dijo mientras salía de la habitación corriendo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se encontraba todavía en su habitación, tumbada en la cama, descansando su brazo roto cuando de repente escuchó un ruido. Dirigió la vista por toda la habitación, hasta que la detuvo en la ventana.

-¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?- le gritó malhumorada al chico rubio de ojos azules

-Soy Kirtash, el hijo de Ashran el Nigromante-

-¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?-

-Cuestiones familiares, mi padre, me dijo que si te mataba, sería más fácil derrotar a tu reino, y así lo haré...- le dijo desafiante

-¿POR QUÉ? ¿QUÉ GANA TU PADRE LUCHANDO CONTRA NUESTRO REINO?-

-Tener un territorio más...ahora...como estás débil, y me dijeron que eras poderosa, serás un blanco fácil en estos momentos. Buena suerte en tu nueva vida...- le aclaró sacando su espada

-¡¡¡NOOO!!!- intervino una voz

Sakura abrió los ojos y observó que cerca de su rostro se hallaban dos espadas cruzandose

-¡¡NO DEJARÉ QUE TOQUES A SAKURA!!-

-Vaya vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, al niñato de siempre con su _espadita de fuego_- le dijo seriamente

-Si, como sea, ¡¡PERO NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARLA NI UN PELO!!- le desafió Jack

-¿¿Y que vas a hacer para impedirlo??- preguntó Kirtash con burla

-Combatir contigo¡¡CABRÓN!!- le dijo mientras lo hacía retroceder con su espada

Empezaron la batalla en el propio cuarto de la dama, Sakura mientras observaba, se dio cuenta que la espada de Kirtash era la legendaria Haisass y la de Jack, que solo la pudo ver una vez hace 2 años era la legendaria Domivat.

Seguían luchando entre ellos, cuando Jack, rozó el abdomen de su contrincante haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio

-Esto no va a quedar así, la mataré y tu no podrás impedirlo- le dijo antes de escapar por la ventana

-¡¡SAKURITA!!- gritó Kero cuando ingresaba en la habitación seguido de Yue

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el tigre blanco preocupado

-Tranquilos, no me hizo nada, Jack llegó a tiempo- le dijo a los presentes- muchas gracias- le agradeció a su salvador cuando lo abrazó

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iba corriendo por los pasillos del castillo. Pensaba que no llegaría a tiempo.

Mientras, vio como era adelantado por una águila dorada

"¿Qué?"-pensó él

-¡¡AHH!!- gritó él cuando tropezó y cayó al suelo a causa del tigre que se le cruzó en medio

-Rayos…-maldijo mientras empezaba a correr de nuevo

Por fin llegó a su destino y resultaba ser nada más y nada menos que la habitación de Sakura Kinomoto

Observó que alrededor de su cama, se encontraban las dos criaturas que le habían adelantado minutos antes y un chico de pelo castaño claro, parecido al de Sakura con los ojos color naranja con un toque rojizo cerca de las pupilas que abrazaba fuertemente a Kinomoto

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?- preguntó el ambarino atónito

-Sabes que se toca la puerta antes de entrar- le dijo Sakura mientras deshacía el abrazo

-Estaba abierta, y vine porque sentí que justamente en este lugar a una presencia, así que…

-¿¿TU OTRA VEZ?? ¿¿quieres que te vuelva a picar??...porque si es así…-intervino Kero

-Kerberos ¿le conoces?- preguntó Jack

-¡¡TUU!!- recordó Shaoran- ¡¡MIRA,…MIRA LO QUE ME HICISTE!!- le dijo mientras le enseñaba las heridas que le marcó

-Kero,no me digas que ese es el que me estaba espiando la otra vez- le dijo Sakura

-SI LO ES, Y TE DIGO UNA COSA MOCOSO, MÁS VALE QUE SALGAS CORRIENDO SI NO QUIERES MORIR- desafió el águila

-Ja, que miedo tengo- se burló Shaoran

-A si…-

-¡¡AHH!...!!¡¡PARA BICHARRACO!!- se quejó Shaoran cuando Kero le empezó a picar en la cabeza

-¿CÓMO LE DIJISTE?- preguntó Sakura exaltada

-¡¡AHH!...!!¡¡DILE QUE PARE A TU PAJARRACO!!- gruñó Shaoran

-Ósea, primero me rompes el brazo y después…¿¿insultas a mi mascota??-

-¿CÓMO PUEDES TENER MASCOTAS COMO ESTAS?-

-Te aseguro que ellos pueden ser más ducados que cierta persona que está recibiendo picotazos.¡Ah! Y para tu información, no le pienso decir que pare, así que, yo que tu, echaría a correr porque puede estar así toooda la tarde-

-¡¡MALDITA SEAS KINOMOTO!!...¡¡ESTA ME LA PAGAS!!- y dicho eso salió d la habitación perseguido por el águila

-Sakura- intervino Yue- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el tal Kirtash?-

-Haremos lo siguiente: Primero, no le diremos a nadie que estuvo aquí, Segundo, Evitar que ese sujeto se acerque a alguien más. Y tercero, que Li no metas sus narices en el asunto…¿OK?-

-Entendido- aseguraron Jack y Yue

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de la práctica, Touya decide acompañar a Nakuru a sus aposentos.

-Nakuru, ¿qué pasó después de la muerte de tus padres?

-Me mudé con Tomoyo al castillo de mis tíos los LI, pasaron muchos años en los que me sentí sola. Te eché de menos Touya.

-Nakuru yo también ¿sabes? Cuando te fuiste me di cuenta de algo.

-¿A sí? ¿y de qué te diste cuenta?

-Que sentía un cariño muy fuerte-"demasiado fuerte"-por ti.

-Yo también Touya, eres mi mejor amigo.

-Nakuru, yo no… bueno déjalo- le dijo apenado.

Quedaron en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

-Bueno Touya, mañana te veo ¿si?-se acercó y le dio un beso muy cerca de los labios-Adiós-le dijo desde la puerta y luego la cerró.

-"Nakuru..."-pensó Touya a la vez que se sonrojaba.

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA :**

**Any****: Nos alegra que te vaya gustando la historia, pero esto no es nada con lo que va a venir a continuación…espera y verás.**

**Maring****: Shaoran es un orgulloso y un ególatra, pero va a ir cambiando poco a poco hasta que se de cuenta de un secreto que iniciará su cambio de actitud hacia Sakura Kinomoto**

**Y…no queda mucho para eso.**

**CCH.91226****: Ante todo, queríamos decirte que Meilin y Luck si van un poco rápido como dices tú, pero en el siguiente capitulo, pasará una cosa que hará que vuelvan a una relación como si se acabaran de conocer. **

**Leoni Tao91****: Si te está gustando, espera a lo que viene a continuación**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis nuestra historia y…queríamos patrocinar nuestro nuevo fic llamado:**

" **Puente entre dos Mundos "**

**Summary: ¿Qué puede ocurrir cuando las leyendas se mezclan con la realidad? Descubran los sentimientos que pueden llegar a tener las sirenas y humanos.**

**Léanlo, es muy bonito**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hasta la próxima!! Y queremos más REVIEWS**


	6. Nuevos Descubrimientos y una Propuesta

**LA ELEGIDA**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP aunque esta novela esta echa con un conjunto de personajes que tampoco pertenecen a esta organización

Los personajes han sido elegidos por nosotras (somos dos autoras las que hemos hecho el fic) así que no se podría decir que somos una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-______- Diálogos

"______"- Pensamientos

-"_bla bla bla_"- Telepatía

*______*- Premoniciones

-------Cambio de escena--------

_____________ Pasados unos minutos, en la misma situación

_____________

---------------------Pasados unos minutos y cambio de escena

…….Flash Back…....

…….Fin de Flash Back……

**Capitulo 6: Nuevos Descubrimientos y una Propuesta**

En una de las habitaciones del castillo se hallaba una mujer desconcertada por la reacción de su hermano mayor hacía unos minutos.

Preocupada pero resignada, decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire para ver si se le pasaba el dolor de cabeza.

Apenas salir de su recamara, chocó con un hombre de cabellos castaños claros y ojos azules, era Luck.

-Perdona Meilin, no sabía que ibas a salir y bueno ya que estás aquí……quisiera hablar contigo- le dijo decidido.

-Dime Luck ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó con duda.

-Bueno es que…quisiera que me explicaras que fue lo que pasó ayer después de la cena- le dijo.

-Yo….lo siento Luck pero no me acuerdo- afirmó frustrante.

- Mierda… ¡AY, Y ENCIMA ESTE MALDITO DOLOR DE CABEZA!-

-Yo estoy igual que tú, parece ser que bebimos mucho y puede que nos durmiéramos por la borrachera- le dijo pensativa.

- Si, puede ser- "Pero es muy raro porque si fuera así ¿cómo que…?"

……………………………………..Flash Back……..………………......…………………..

Un hombre se encontraba a sus aposentos, tumbado en su cama, arropado a causa del frío de la noche anterior.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que se durmió, así que despertó de su profundo sueño.

-Mmm.......….-murmuró adormilado- ¿Hoe?- se sorprendió al notar el contacto muy directo de las sábanas contra su cuerpo.

Rápidamente se despojó de la manta que le cubría y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba aturdido.

El nunca dormía así, normalmente lo hacía con un pequeño pantalón o como mucho en calzoncillos, ¡¡¿¿ pero totalmente desnudo??!!...eso si que no. Algo debió haber pasado la noche anterior para que durmiera así.

-¡¡Joder mi cabeza!!- gimió al intentar recordar-Tengo que averiguar que fue lo que pasó- y de ahí, se vistió y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Meilin.

………………………….………….Fin del Flash Back……………......………………….……..

-¡¡LUCK QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO!! ..POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, ¡¡HAZME CASO!!- le gritaba Meilin preocupada.

-¿Hoe?- reaccionó.

-POR FIN…- intentó tranquilizarse- …te estaba diciendo que si quieres venir conmigo a dar una vuelta para despejar e dolor de cabeza que ambos tenemos-

-Por mi bien-

-Vale, pues acompáñame- le dijo cuando le cogió del brazo y marcharon al jardín.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en el bosque de Awa…

_-"Lunnaris, que bueno verte-_ le dijo cuando le acariciaba la cabeza_-Yandrak me trajo aquí con la idea de si podías curarme el brazo. Es por una razón noble, créeme, sabes que yo no te pido nunca que me cures si no es por una emergencia y esta si lo es"_- le dijo mentalmente.

_-"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"_- le preguntó telepáticamente.

_-"Un joven llamado Kirtash entró hace unas horas por mi ventana con la intención de matarme. Dijo que así dejaba libre a su padre para conquistar Idhún, que sería más fácil conseguir lo que se proponía sin que yo estuviese en medio para estropear sus planes"_- le dijo la ojiverde_-"pero yo no me voy a dar por vencida. Lucharé por mi reino y no me dejaré matar tan fácilmente. Por eso, te pido que me cures con tu poder, para así combatir mejor. Sin el brazo no puedo hacerlo y necesito mis cuatro extremidades sanas para luchar dignamente. Sino me matarían muy rápido y yo quiero defender a Idhún. Soy la princesa y ese es mi deber"_-

_-"Esta bien, deja que lo mire"_- le dijo la unicornio mientras se acercaba.

-¡¡AY!! DUELE…- se quejó cuando Lunnaris lo movió un poco.

La unicornio, hizo caso omiso a lo que la chica le decía, y sin consultarle, posó su cuerno en el brazo de la mujer y este desprendió una luz cegadora.

_-"Quédate muy quieta…esto puede durar varios minutos"_- le aclaró la criatura blanca telepáticamente

_____________________________

Pasada media hora, la esmeralda ya estaba sana y alegre.

_-"Lunnaris, hermosa, quisiera que me acompañaras al castillo para enseñarte mi nuevo poder en el santuario…"_- pero no pudo continuar ya que Lunnaris ya se había transformado en la humana Victoria.

-A bueno, entonces vamos- le dijo la chica de cabellos negros lacios y de ojos marrón oscuro acercándose a Yandrak.

-Bien- le respondió la ojiverde montando en el dragón dorado con Victoria tras ella.

Y de ahí, salieron volando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nakuru se encontraba en sus aposentos cuando llamaron a la puerta

Ella la abrió y se vio de quien se trataba. Era Touya.

-Hola- le saludó Touya nervioso.

Nakuru se le quedó viendo a la vez que pensaba "Cada día que estoy con él, me siento diferente. Contenta y también entusiasmada, pero nerviosa y excitada porque mi corazón va a mil por hora… ¿Qué siento por Touya?...¿Acaso me gusta?..."- Que alegría verte Touya, ven pasa- le decía mientras le arrastraba hacia el interior de la habitación- ¿Qué es lo que deseas?- le preguntó interesada.

-Nada, solo……quería verte- declaró enrojecido.¿Cómo le pediría que fuese al baile del cumpleaños de su hermana con él?.

-Mmm.....…Touya-

-¿Si?-

-Te has sonrojado, ¿tienes fiebre o es que te causa mi presencia el estar así?-

-¿QUÉE?...¡¡NO!!...NADA DE ESO- le dijo exaltado.

El no pretendía decirle nada sobre sus sentimientos por el momento ya que ella solamente le veía como su mejor amigo. Y también porque ya sabiendo eso, al decirle, podrían perder su amistad de varios años. No la echaría a perder por nada del mundo y si eso significaba no tenerla, se sacrificaría. Por ella, haría lo imposible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura iba camino al santuario acompañada de Victoria, cuando encontró al final del pasillo a Li.

" Esto es muy raro…el doctor nos dijo que tardaría en recuperarse.¿Cómo es posible que ya esté bien- se dijo internamente - "Voy a descubrir como lo ha hecho. Ningún conjuro puede curar eso"

Ella, al verle, solamente pasó de él. Cuando iban a entrar en el santuario, alguien la jaló del brazo.

-¿¿Sakura donde vas??, llevo rato buscándote. Ahora mismo vienes a mi cuarto. Tengo tres sorpresas para ti.

-Tomoyo ahora no…¿no ves que tengo invitados?- le dijo sarcásticamente.

-Hola- le saludó a Victoria con su otra mano.

-¿Qué hay?- le respondió.

-Sakura, vas a venir conmigo. Sabes que mañana hay un baile en honor a tu cumpleaños y tienes que ir bien vestida- le dijo seriamente.

-¿Y Victoria?-

- Que venga si quiere…¿tienes el vestido para la ceremonia?- le preguntó a la pelinegra.

-No voy a ir, lo siento-

-Oh…ya veo…bueno si quieres puedes acompañarnos ahora- le propuso Tomoyo amablemente.

-Tomoyo- interrumpió Sakura- sabes que no me gustan las fiestas, no creo que vaya- le decía ella mientras se dirigían hacia la habitación.

-¡¡¿¿CÓMO QUE NO VAS A IR??!!...¡¡ERES LA DAMA DE HONOR!!- se sobresaltó Tomoyo.

-…Las fiestas no son lo mio, y encima tendría que bailar con todos los príncipes que se presenten. ¡¡VOY A ACABAR EXAUSTA!!- replicó la ojiverde.

No discutieron más, quedaron en silencio hasta llegar a la recamara de la amatista.

-Sakura, cierra los ojos-

-Esta bien- y los cerró.

Tomoyo la guió cogida de las manos hacia el vestidor, allí Sakura abrió los ojos. Victoria y ella quedaron pasmadas.

-Madre mía Tomoyo…¡¡SON PRECIOSOS!!- dijo una exaltada Sakura.

-Lo sé- le respondió sin darle importancia.

Eran tres modelos de traje: Un vestido de seda azul cielo con unos tirantes que taparían muy poco de los pechos que hacían un escote prolongado hasta el ombligo, y ahí, sujeto por un cinturón de tela color blanco por el cual el vestido se abría dejando sus piernas a la vista de todos.

Luego otro era un conjunto para montar a caballo, constaba de una blusa rosa pastel que por debajo del pecho se convertía en un corsé del mismo color pero más fucsia, con cordones negros. Los pantalones eran de color plateado que acababan al dar al descubierto unas botas de tacón color negras.

Y el otro vestido era para el de la noche de su cumpleaños (que como supondréis, no se describirá hasta dicha fecha).

-Gracias Tommy- le agradeció con un abrazo- Ahora mismo voy a estrenarlos-

-¡¡EL VESTIDO DE NOCHE NO!!- le discutió la amatista indignada.

-Tranquila, solo los otros dos- le dijo Sakura intentando calmarla.

-Bien-

-Lunnar…COF COF…Victoria, me temo que tendremos que dejar "eso" para otro momento ¿si?...ahora mismo lo que quiero es darme un baño y dar una vuelta en mi caballo y "eso" puede esperar- le dijo Sakura

-No pasa nada-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaoran, se dirigía a sus aposentos cuando vio a Sakura Kinomoto salir de la habitación de su prima Tomoyo seguida por otra chica de cabello negro y ojos marrones.

Él quería descubrir como Kinomoto había conseguido curar su extremidad, así que sin ningún preámbulo, la siguió.

________________________

Seguía montado a su caballo a una larga distancia para que no fuera descubierto. Llegó al lago que por una extraña razón, siempre se encontraba con el.

Descubrió a Sakura al lado de la chica a la cual, por su conversación, supo que se llamaba Victoria. Bajó de su caballo para esconderse detrás de un árbol a observar sin ser visto.

No se lo podía creer, Kinomoto, vestía con un vestido de seda azul cielo (el que le hizo Tomoyo) que…dejaba ver bastante sus pechos, los cuales se transparentaban ya que se había bañado anteriormente. Su cabello mojado recogido en una coleta , la hacía más sensual.

El ambarino al verla así, su corazón fue a mil por hora, se sonrojó y cierta parte de su cuerpo se emocionó.

"Vamos Shaoran, no puedes sentirte así con una chica, has estado con muchas y nunca sentiste tal deseo por ellas, y esta no es una chica ideal que digamos, deja de ponerte así"- se dijo internamente.

De pronto, algo sucedió, la tal Victoria desprendió una luz impresionante que le cegó los ojos.

Al poder ver bien, descubrió que la chica, se había convertido en un unicornio blanco. Su cuerno dorado era enorme. Era asombroso.

La conversación que hacía rato entablaron ellas dos, se esfumó, solamente veía los gestos en la cara de Sakura. Por fin, entendió que estaban hablando telepáticamente pero… ¿cómo? y… ¿por qué?.

Cuando dejó sus pensamientos de lado, se dio cuenta de que Sakura se había cambiado de vestimenta y ahora tenía el cabello largo ondulado suelto. Poseía un conjunto que parecía ser especial para montar a caballo. Estaba muy sexy, se sonrojó por las ideas pervertidas que pululaban en su cabeza.

Ella, por su parte se dirigió hacia su caballo Storm, montó en él, y empezó a dar vueltas.

Shaoran, despistado, solo la siguió a pie, al ver el verde campo en el que se encontraba ella, no estaba el unicornio…-"¿A dónde habrá ido?"- se dijo él. Observándola, un rato después, sintió la misma presencia negativa de la otra vez.

Dejó a la chica, y empezó a buscar como un perro hambriento busca su comida.

Hasta que al fin, halló al muchacho. Tenía el cabello rubio con unos ojos azules, aparentaba tener los mismos años de Shaoran, cuales eran diecinueve. Este se dedicaba a mirar a la mujer que montaba a caballo, su cara demostraba asombro y deseo.

-Vos...¿Qué hacéis?- le desafió Shaoran

-Vaya...no os sentí...¿Qué es lo que deseáis?- le preguntó el rubio.

-Quiero saber como os llamáis y el porque la observáis- le dijo cortante

-Bueno, me llamo Kirtash y…el porque la observo no es asunto vuestro-

-¿A no?...y si te digo que como no me cuentes, soy capaz de matarle- le amenazó a causa de sus celos y su furia. Cosa que era extraña. El nunca estuvo celoso.

-Ja, no le tengo miedo ¿sabes?-

-Muy bien- le dijo sacando su espada

-Genial, esto se va a poner interesante…¡A LUCHAR!-

-¡¡NOOO!!- intervino una voz- ¡¡LI, VETE, ESTE NO ES TU PROBLEMA, ES EL MIO!!- le dijo Sakura que recién llegaba.

-¡¡NO PIENSO IRME DEJÁNDOLA CON ESTE TIPEJO!!- le aclaró Shaoran cuando chocó sus espada con la de su contrincante.

-¡¡QUE TE VAYAS LI!!- le dijo Sakura cortante.

-¡¡HICIMOS UNA ALIANZA CON TU REINO, DEBO AYUDARLE KINOMOTO!!-

-¡¡CLARO LI, COMO TÚ MISMO HAS DICHO, CON MI REINO, PERO NO CONMIGO Y ESTE ES MI PROBLEMA, ASI QUE VETE Y DEJA QUE ME DEFIENDA YO SOLA!!- le aclaró Sakura que se ponía en posición de ataque.

-Chicos, chicos, calmaos…- dijo Kirtash tranquilamente- Sakura- al llamarla por su nombre ella se puso furiosa- Je- rió el por la reacción de la castaña- He cambiado de parecer, no pienso matarte pero si te pediré algo a cambio-

-Dime que es- contestó ella fríamente.

-Quiero que me concedas un baile mañana en la fiesta de tu cumpleaños-

-……Esta bien- accedió la esmeralda resignada.

-Hasta mañana princesa- y después desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Shaoran se sorprendió.-"Así que el cumpleaños de mañana era de ella…"

Sakura por su parte quedó pensativa cuando el muchacho se marchó.-"Al principio quería matarme y ahora ¿¿quiere un baile??....todo esto es muy raro…si no me matara, no le pondría las cosas fáciles a su padre…ese sujeto trama algo. Debo estar alerta"

Después, montó en su caballo y echó a correr dejando a un Shaoran furioso que no sabía salir de allí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la tarde siguiente, el 1 De Abril, en los inicios de la fiesta…

-¡¡SAKURA ESTAS PRECIOSA!!-

-Gracias-

-¡¡AY PEQUEÑA COMO HAS CRECIDO!!-

-Gracias-

-YA CON 19 AÑOS…¡¡TODA UNA MUJER!!-le decían sus invitados al pasar al castillo.

-Gracias- se limitaba a contestar avergonzada.

__________________

Ya cuando todos los invitados estaban presentes, el rey Fuyitaka Kinomoto dio la bienvenida.

-Buenas noches a todos, estamos aquí para celebrar el décimo noveno cumpleaños de mi hija Sakura Kinomoto- de ahí, aplaudieron a la aludida- Espero que esta estancia sea de vuestro agrado. Después de la cena, mi hija bailará con todos los príncipes que estén presentes…Y ahora…¡¡A disfrutar que la noche aún es joven!!- finalizó el rey

**________________**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Se sentía desplazado. Su hermana Meilin bailaba coquetamente con el tal Luck, su prima Tomoyo con ese tal…¿Eriol? (no se acordaba como se llamaba) y su otra prima Nakuru con el hermano de Kinomoto, Touya.

Mientras… ¿qué hacía el?...tenía que esperar a que Kinomoto estuviese libre de tanto "hombre" para poder bailar con ella.

Estaba deseando ese momento en el que la cogería de la cintura y la sentiría tan cerca de su ser que podría apreciar otra vez su olor a cerezas.

La verdad, hoy estaba para comérsela. El peinado recogido con una orquilla de plata de una forma muy sensual que dejaban al aire unos cuantos mechones rizados. Unos pendientes con forma de gota hechos por diamantes. Sus manos eran tapadas por unos guantes blancos muy finos que le llegaban a los codos. Y un vestido de noche…azul oscuro de purpurina con un escote en forma de corazón que daba a salir parte de su llegaba casi a los pies,los cuales eran tapados por unos tacones azules de punta redonda muy bonitos. Su figura bien marcada, esas caderas…lo volvía loco.

Y como si de magia se tratase, la joven Sakura quedó libre de tanto plasta.

El, por su parte, se fue acercando a ella. Pero cuando ya la tenía casi agarrada, un muchacho se le cruzó robándosela. No conseguiría bailar con ella, así que furioso, se marchó a una esquina del salón a observar.

-Buenas noches Sakura, feliz cumpleaños-le felicitó el joven al iniciar su baile.

-Gracias… dime una cosa Nigromante…

-Ha ha, yo no soy Nigromante, eso es cosa de mi padre, es su…apodo, por así decirlo, llámame Kirtash- le aclaró él.

-Vale…Kirtash- se rindió ella.

____________________

Pasaron varios minutos sin hablarse, solo limitándose a bailar, pero Kirtash cortó el silencio.

-Hermosa… ¿sabes el porque estoy aquí?-

-No- le dijo cortante.

-Bueno princesa, te quería proponer algo- la castaña puso cara de duda pero el prosiguió- Si vienes conmigo, haré que mi padre deje en paz a tu reino, que se olvide de que existe. Pero si no vienes, tendré que matarte y por suerte, lucharíamos con vuestro preciado reino, saquearíamos las casas y mataríamos a cualquiera que este delante nuestra, incluido a vuestra familia… ¿Qué elijes?- le preguntó el tranquilamente mientras bailaban.

-………- ella quedó pensativa

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para Shaoran, que seguía apoyado en la columna, el ambiente que daba esa pareja era demasiado preocupante.

Durante varias veces, estuvo pensando el ir a ver que pasaba, pero Kinomoto le dijo que no se metiera en sus asuntos, así que no pondría las cosas peor de lo que estaban entre ellos dos.

Decidió quedarse a esperar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Se que es una difícil decisión, pero si por mi fuera, ya estaría huyendo de aquí-

-No sueñes que voy a ir contigo. Lucharé a muerte por mi reino y mataré a quien tenga que matar ¿entendido?-

-Lastima, apreciaba tu vida, ¿sabes? Eres muy hermosa y ahora…estas espléndida. Que pena que tu belleza haya durado tan poco-

-Eso ya lo veremos imbécil- la idea la aterraba pero intentó ocultarlo, no sabía de qué podía ser capaz ese hombre.

-Disfruta de tu noche princesa, porque será la última que verás. Procura despedirte de todos ¿si? Por lo menos, cuando no estés con ellos, se sientan mejor. Adiós preciosa- se despidió de ella con un beso en la mano.

Sakura se quedó estática. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Sería ese su fin?.No pudo dar respuestas a sus preguntas por que una persona la estrecho tan cerca que TODAS las partes de su cuerpo estaban en contacto. Empezó a bailar.

-Kinomoto, hoy esta deslumbrante-se trataba de Li.

-Gracias pero no eres el primero que me lo dice- le aclaró sarcásticamente.

-No importa, pero es qu…

-Bien- le cortó ella para no seguir hablando.

-No se por que sois tan dura conmigo alteza, ¿pero sabéis una cosa?, me gustan las mujeres que me lo ponen difícil- se fue acercando a su rostro y la besó pasionalmente

Sakura, se dejo llevar por el beso, pero pensó que las cosas no deberían ser así, entoces se separó de él-Insolente- le dijo cuando le dio una cachetada en la cara- No vuelvas a decirme esas cosas Li, no vuelvas a besarme...¿te quedó claro?- y salió corriendo de allí dejando a los invitados sorprendidos.

Sakura no sabía donde ir, miró su reloj, eran la 1: 30 de la madrugada. Su cumpleaños ya había acabado, ya era 2 de Abril. Así que nadie podría replicar su actitud. Decidió irse a su habitación.

Al llegar allí, encontró la puerta abierta, pero eso no le importó. Se puso su camisón de seda morado casi transparente que le había regalado Tomoyo por su cumpleaños y el antifaz a juego (que sirve para que no te entre nada de luz en los ojos) que le había regalado la mejor amiga de su hermano, ósea Nakuru.

Y se dispuso a dormir.

La esmeralda, como a veces era bastante despistada, no se dio cuenta que en su cómoda, había una pequeño sobre con la firma de KN.

__________________________________________________

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Tardamos mucho si, pero es que eran muchas cosas las cuales explicar y eran difícil el por donde empezar. Pero bueno...ya está echo.**

**any: espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Leoni Tao91: Jajajaja, tranquila, ya verás que pronto se soluciona lo de Touya. Ahora el problema está con Sakura y Kirtash. ¿Qué le pasará?¿La matará como el dice? ¿Aceptará ir con el?...Todas las respuestas en el siguienta capitulo. **

**AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

_:((ATENCIÓN)):_ Antes de leer los avances, respirad hondo y tanquilizaos.-

-

-

-

-

Ya , bueno pues...AQUÍ VAN

-

-

-

Eran las 4 y media de la madrugada, los invitados se habían ido hace media hora. Todo el castillo ya estaba durmiendo, mientras que dos primas iban a sus recamaras. Meilin se sorprendió al ver algo brillante en el pasillo y despues de él algo rojo.

-¡¡Tommy, mira!!- le dijo Meilin señalando el colgante de diamantes que dirigía a unas pisadas de sangre por el pasillo.

-¿¿QUÉ ES ESTO??- preguntó a su prima mientras se guiaban por las huellas- ¿¿QUÉ HACE LA HABITACIÓN DE SAKURA ABIER...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!- el grito de Tomoyo y Meilin resonó en todo el edificio.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hasta aquí podemos leer...hasta la próxima...y...QUEREMOS MÁS REVIEWS**


	7. Supuestamente Muerta

**LA ELEGIDA**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP aunque esta novela esta echa con un conjunto de personajes que tampoco pertenecen a esta organización

Los personajes han sido elegidos por nosotras (somos dos autoras las que hemos hecho el fic) así que no se podría decir que somos una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-______- Diálogos

"______"- Pensamientos

-"______"- Telepatía

*-______*- Premoniciones

----------------

________ Cambio de escena y pasado un tiempo

-------Cambio de escena--------

…….Flash Back…....

…….Fin de Flash Back……

**______________________________**

**Capitulo 7**: **Supuestamente Muerta**

Eran las 4 y media de la madrugada, los invitados se habían ido hace media hora. Todo el castillo ya estaba durmiendo, mientras que dos primas iban a sus recamaras. Meilin se sorprendió al ver algo brillante en el pasillo y después de él algo rojo.

-¡¡Tommy, mira!!- le dijo Meilin señalando el colgante de diamantes que dirigía a unas pisadas de sangre por el pasillo.

-¿¿QUÉ ES ESTO??- preguntó a su prima mientras se guiaban por las huellas- ¿¿QUÉ HACE LA HABITACIÓN DE SAKURA ABIERT...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!- el grito de Tomoyo y Meilin resonó en todo el edificio haciendo que todos los huéspedes despertaran agitados.

__________________________

No pasaron ni tres minutos cuando los reyes Kinomoto, acudieron al lugar en el que se situó el escándalo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué son esas pisadas del castillo?- preguntó el rey.

-……- Las dos estaban en shock.

-Daidouji, Li, contestad- exigió la reina asustada.

- ………- seguían sin contestar.

-Bueno, si no decís nada, por lo menos dejarnos pasar a la habitación de nuestra hija- les pidió el rey.

-No- se limitó a decir Meilin con un gemido.

-Padres, ¿Qué le ocurrió a Sakura?- preguntó Touya que se acercaba a la zona acompañado de Nakuru, Luck y Eriol.

-Tomoyo, anda, déjalos pasar- intervino su hermana.

-No…no podríais aguantarlo- avisó cuando las lagrimas se le acumulaban en sus ojos.

Todos quedaron en silencio ideando el como poder entrar a la recamara sin que Tomoyo y Meilin se interponiesen.

-Me cansé- aclaró Touya mientras cogía a la amatista de los brazos. Y Luck hizo lo mismo con Meilin.

Ya libre la entrada a la habitación, los reyes, llamaron a la puerta, pero nadie contestó.

Tomoyo, lloraba sin cesar, y Meilin estaba como en trance.

Sus majestades, se asustaron por el estado de las dos mujeres, así que decidieron entrar.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿POR QUÉEEEEEEEEE???????!!!!!!- chilló la reina Nadeshiko cuando se abrazada a su esposo llorando amargamente.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡OS LO DIJE, NO DEBÍAIS ENTRAR!!!!!!-les recordó Tomoyo al ver otra vez el cambio de la habitación.

Las cortinas rasgadas, el armario roto, la ventana abierta de par en par, los cajones de la mesilla de noche rotos, la cama deshecha con los edredones, el maquillaje, vestidos rotos y fotos tirados por los suelos…el piso y las paredes con sangre…pero en ningún lado se encontraba la cerezo.

Todos los presentes se encontraban en shock, no sabían el porque de esa situación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un hombre se encontraba en sus aposentos durmiendo plácidamente cuando de repente se escuchó…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!- se revolvió en la cama y no hizo caso.

Pasados unos minutos un…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿POR QUÉEEEEEEEEE???????!!!!!!-

¿Pero que pasaba esta noche? ¿Por qué todos gritaban? Se levantó de la cama sin quererlo y en pijama salió de su recamara. Guió sus pasos hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos y llantos.

Hasta que llegó a su destino. La habitación de Sakura Kinomoto.

"¿Por qué siempre que ocurría algo raro, debía de ser en ese lugar?"se preguntó.

El ambiente era penoso ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde estaba la princesa Kinomoto?.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Sakura, Sakura…- no pudo continuar Tomoyo por los sollozos que se le acumulaban en la garganta.

-Mi hermana- le ayudó Touya- según dice esa carta que encontramos encima de su cómoda…- le dijo señalándola- …está muerta- y bajo la vista apenado.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉEEEEE????!!!¡¡¡¿¿¿CÓMO QUE ESTÁ MUERTA???!!!- "no puede ser posible". No se lo creía. ¿Ella muerta? ¿Con lo poderosa que era? Por una extraña razón, sintió una gran angustia y un vacío en el cuerpo insoportable.

-Déjame leerla- pidió amablemente.

_A la familia Kinomoto:_

_Me dirijo a ustedes con el fin de confirmaros el fallecimiento de la hija menor Sakura Kinomoto._

_No puedo deciros lo motivos de su muerte, simplemente porque no me da la gana. Lo siento._

_Ahora, con mi más sentido pésame, se despide, KN._

_P.D. Me llevé su cuerpo para así, ahorraros más sufrimiento. Espero que lo superen pronto._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una muchacha se encontraba en una habitación (que a primera vista parecía una cueva) despertando de su sueño profundo. Estaba un poco mareada, así que se agarró de una mesilla de noche, y se incorporó,

-¿¿Dónde estoy??- se preguntó en voz alta.

-En "Riv-Arneth"- le respondió una figura que se situaba a la entrada de la habitación.

Ella por su parte, se acercó a la silueta, y…le reconoció-¡¡¡TÚ!!-

……………………………………..Flash Back……..………………......…………………..

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando una joven de ojos verdes, despertó sobresaltada al sentir como era elevada en brazos.

-Sigue durmiendo princesa, va a ser un viaje muy largo- le susurró dulcemente el rubio.

-Ni sueñes que voy a ir contigo Kirtash - le aclaró sarcásticamente.

-Lo sueño y lo siento porque querida, no creo que estés en una posición digna para luchar contra mi si no quieres venir-

-¿Eso crees?- le preguntó con burla. Pero no le dio tiempo a contestar ya que Sakura, le dio una patada en la cara y se liberó de sus brazos.

-Ahora SI que estoy en condición para defenderme- le desafió la ojiverde recogiendo su arma de debajo de la cama.

-Como quieras princesa- desenvainó su espada y la comenzó a atacar- Será por la malas pero vendrás conmigo- y siguieron con la lucha.

Durante la pelea, rasgaron las cortinas, deshicieron la cama, rompieron el armario…

Sakura, estaba cansada y herida (N.A: de ahí la sangre en las paredes). Se iba a dar por vencida, cuando una de sus estocadas lastimó a Kirtash en el brazo que lo dejó paralizado.

La castaña, aprovechó su estado de confusión para propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó inconsciente. Y así, huyó por los pasillos del castillo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_______________

Habrían pasado menos de cuatro minutos cuando Kirtash despertó. Vio que no había nadie en la habitación, así que se encaminó hacia los pasillos del palacio con su espada y su ¿munición? (N.A: ya lo entenderéis).

Iba corriendo con los pies llenos de sangre por la que se acumuló en el suelo cuando el estuvo inconsciente y que al erguirse, se manchó (N.A: de ahí la sangre en el suelo de la habitación y las pisadas en los pasillos).

A lo lejos, vio a su victima intentando escapar de el, pero no lo consiguió porque el rubio cogió más velocidad y la agarró por detrás.

-¡¡Suéltame imbécil!!- le pidió ella repugnándole.

-Princesa vas a venir conmigo quieras o no- y dicho esto, se acercó más a ella y le puso un paño en la nariz que la dejó dormida.

………………………….………….Fin del Flash Back……………......………………….……..

-OH alteza, ¿Ves que no se puede jugar conmigo?...toma- le dijo cuando le tiraba un par de vestidos a sus pies- los recogí mientras dormías plácidamente- le dijo con sarcasmo- con algo te tendría que vestir ¿no?...porque con ese conjunto…- la miró deseoso.

-¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE ME HICISTE? ¿CÓMO CONSEGUISTE TRAERME AQUÍ?- exigió saber.

-Je-rió el por la actitud de la chica para luego continuar- te puse cloroformo, lo que quiere decir que así sería más fácil llevarte hasta aquí, ya que eres muy testaruda cuando te dicen las cosas- afirmó el tranquilamente.

- Idiota……-le insultó. Pero después se le ocurrió-¿Y QUÉ HAY DE MI FAMILIA? ¿YA LO SABEN?- le preguntó ella preocupada.

-Ay pobres……piensan que estás muerta- le dijo mostrando una cara de apenado pero con gracia a la vez.

-¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE??- se sorprendió.

-Les dejé una "cartita" diciéndolo-

-No…- suspiró sin creérselo

-Si y… ¿sabes princesa? ...voy a estar contigo siempre, en estas cuatro islas solitarias. Tú y yo, para la eternidad. Ni luchas ni guerras, no nos preocuparemos de eso, solamente de nuestros hijos porque mi dama, desde el momento en el que te vi montada en ese caballo, cabalgando sin prisas……Ufff...…- suspiró- Alteza….estoy completamente e irrevocablemente enamorado de usted- le confesó.

-¿Qué?...No digas sandeces por favor- le pidió sarcásticamente.

-¿Piensas que esto es mentira?- le preguntó mientras le cogía una de sus manos y la colocaba en su corazón para que notase la velocidad a la que latía- Princesa dime una cosa…¿Por qué crees que no te maté la otra vez, en la fiesta, en tus aposentos?… hubiera sido capaz, pero simplemente no podía. ¿Crees que mi padre me dejaría estar con alguien del enemigo si no fuera para chantajearles?...Estoy poniendo en peligro mi vida, solo para estar con vos- y al decirle, se fue acercando a su rostro cuando ella, lo empujó.

-Por mi que te maten y te rematen mil veces. Me voy a casa- le dijo mientras se dirigía a la entrada de la habitación. Pero unos hombres impidieron su camino- ¿Pero qué?-

-No podrás huir, estas demasiado lejos de tu casa, y como acabas de ver, tengo guardias que van a estar vigilándote-

-Maldito…- le maldijo por lo bajo.

-Anda hermosa, ven aquí y dame el beso que me merezco por protegerte- y se fue acercando a ella.

-¡¡¡NOOO!!!- le gritó cuando se fue a una esquina de la recamara.

-¡¡¡¡SIIIII!!!!....¡¡¡¡YA ME CANSÉ!!!!....¡¡¡VAS A VENIR Y TE VAS A DORMIR AQUÍ CONMIGO!!!-le vociferó exaltado mientras la cogía del y se tiraban a la cama amarrados.

-¡¡¡¡SUELTAME!!!!- exigió ella por su parte.

-¡¡¡NOOO!!!-intentó calmarse…- Te amo, pero no voy a dudar ni un solo momento cuando tenga que atarte a la cama para que no escapes. ¡¡¿ENTENDISTE?!!- sus ojos parecían hielo a causa de la ira que procesaba su cuerpo- ¡¡¿¿NO VES QUE SI TE DEJO MARCHAR TE PERDERÉ PARA SIEMPRE??!!...¡¡MORIRÁS CUANDO MI PADRE SE ABALANCE CONTRA TU REINO!!- le confesó el alterado.

-¡¡MORIRÉ CUMPLIENDO CON MI DEBER!!-

-¡¡¡NOOO!!!...TU DEBER ES VIVIR Y QUE SEA CONMIGO.¡¡JUNTOS SIEMPRE!!-

-¡¡ QUIERO VOLVER A MI CASA…..- pero no pudo continuar ya que Kirtash uso un conjuro de sueño para dormirla.

-Descansa mi amor, mañana será un gran día- y dicho esto, la agarró por la cintura y la apretó hacia él haciendo que este se sintiera más a gusto y así, durmió tranquilo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, en el castillo, todos decidieron irse a dormir para al día siguiente, solucionar las cosas. Pero por desgracia, ninguno lo consiguió.

En una de las recamaras, se encontraba un joven de cabellos chocolates tumbado en su lecho oliendo un vestido hecho añicos que todavía poseía el perfume de la mujer.

-¿Por qué? No puede ser posible que esté muerta- se dijo en voz alta- Yo……- y de repente vinieron a el recuerdo de hacía unas horas.

……………………………………..Flash Back……..………………......…………………..

"Ahora si es mi turno……Por fin para mi"- Se acercó a ella, le abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a bailar.

-Kinomoto, hoy está deslumbrante- le dijo seductoramente.

-Gracias pero no eres el primero que me lo dice- le aclaró sarcásticamente.

-No importa, pero es qu…

-Bien- le cortó ella para no seguir hablando.

-No se por que sois tan dura conmigo alteza, ¿pero sabéis una cosa?, me gustan las mujeres que me lo ponen difícil- se fue acercando a su rostro y la besó pasionalmente

Shaoran notó que ella no oponía resistencia,asi que profundizó el beso, pero entonces se separó de é dejó atudido-Insolente- le dijo la castaña cuando le dio una cachetada en la cara- No vuelvas a decirme esas cosas Li, no vuelvas a besarme... ¿te quedó claro?- y salió corriendo de allí dejando a los invitados sorprendidos.

Se quedó estático, no sabía si ir tras ella o hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y seguir con la fiesta. Así que decidió la tercera opción……Disfrutar un poco del aire libre en el jardín.

………………………….………….Fin del Flash Back……………......………………….……..

No lo pudo evitar, se tocó los labios al recordar ese beso. Como le había gustado y ahora…

-Mierda Sakura….-maldijo el por lo bajo-…Si te hubiera seguido no estarías…- no puedo seguir ya que el dolor en su pecho se incrementó.

-Eras tan hermosa, tan maravillosa, tan…poderosa…y todo por culpa de ese…imbécil que te haya…matado…ya no existe.

-Si me hubieras dejado, podrías haber sido la mejor pareja que nunca tuve- se afirmó apenado- Mi pobre Sakura…- se dijo oliendo y acariciando el vestido.

Y de ahí, se quedó dormido.

**____________________________________________________________**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Bueno ya veis, pobre Shaoran, lo que sufre por la "muerte" de Sakura…**

**Y lo de Kirtash con Sakura…madre mía…nadie se lo esperaba ¿eh?...jajaja. Ahora las cosas se complican sin la castaña.**

**Antes de todo, queríamos aclarar que la espada de Kirtash (Hassias, la espada de hielo), solo puede ser utilizada por su dueño y combatida solamente por la espada de Jack (Domivat, la espada de fuego) a la que también solo puede luchar contra Hassias. Pero la espada de Sakura, es neutra, quiere decir que ella es la única humana que puede combatir contra estas dos espadas porque Kirtash, no es del todo humano…….os quedaréis sorprendidos cuando sepáis cual es su parte animal. Todavía no se puede revelar. Habrá que esperar.**

**Leoni Tao91****:**** Como leíste, Shaoran no intervino…=( lo sentimos si te defraudamos T.T**

**RossinaDiFuoco****:**** Jajajaja…no soy cruel, solo lo dejé interesante para que así nos pongáis más reviews y para que luego, el siguiente capitulo sea más impresionante.**

**rukia alejandra****:**** Tranquila, como ves, actualizamos pronto, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.**

**any:**** Como ya le dije a Leoni Tao91, no intervino Shaoran para nada, porque si lo hubiera hecho…¡¡la historia no avanzaría nada!! y bueno, hay que poner las cosas interesantes para que…bueno no digo nada que si no lo estropeo. Lo siento =P**

**kesiichan:**** ¿A que no esperabas que Kirtash se halla enamorado de Sakura?, pues como ves si y cuando se encuentre con Shaoran…¿Lucharán por el amor de ella?¿ O ella será la que tenga que elegir?...Ya se verá más adelante.**

**-Y lo siento pero de momento no tengo avances. Y os aviso de ante mano que, tardaré un poco esta vez en actualizar porque tengo que hacer el de Un Puente para Dos Mundos, que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizarlo.**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**¡¡Hasta otra y quiero Reviews!!**


	8. Inicios de una Búsqueda

**LA ELEGIDA**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP aunque esta novela esta echa con un conjunto de personajes que tampoco pertenecen a esta organización

Los personajes han sido elegidos por nosotras (somos dos autoras las que hemos hecho el fic) así que no se podría decir que somos una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos.

-______- Diálogos

"______"- Pensamientos

-"______"- Telepatía

*-______*- Premoniciones

-------Cambio de escena--------

…….Flash Back…....

…….Fin de Flash Back……

___________________________________

**Capitulo 8**: **Inicios de Búsqueda**

Una mujer despertó de su sueño producido desde hacía unas horas antes en una cama de "matrimonio" acostada. Había tenido un pesadilla que la había dejado confundida y pálida.

Fué a salir de la cama cuando sintió que era presionada por la cintura. Giró su cuerpo a la derecha y encontró al hombre que la maltrataba en sus sueños. Observándola mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Bueno días princesa. Dios...recién levantada está impresionante- le confesó, y que, seguidamente, se mordió el labio con una mirada llena de deseo.

-Suéltame, quiero irme de aquí, no puedes retenerme contra mi voluntad- rechistó furiosa.

-Oh, si que puedo preciosa mía, le recuerdo que ya no posee armas para atacarme y si quisieras escapar, mis guardias lograrían apresarla y enviarla de vuelta a mí- explicó el ojiazul- Le voy a confesar algo princesa, nos situamos en una de las cinco islas de Riv-Arneth, en Aglis.

-No puede ser...- suspiró atormentada.

- Oh si que puede ser querida, está muy lejos de Idhún, de su familia ¿verdad? Aunque intentara huír, y lo consiguiese, para cuando llegara a tu destino, yo, estaría ya esperándola para traerla de vuelta a estas maravillosas islas. Porque hermosa, me encanta volar....y con eso, soy capaz de llegar a donde quiera en menos de una hora. (N.A:¡¡Indirecta, es una indirecta!!)

-Eres despreciable- le insultó-jamás podría quererte como tú dices que me quieres a mí.

-Princesa, solo lo hago por su bien- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro tranquilamente- para salvarle de una muerte segura.

-¡¡MIENTES!! Eso no debería importarte.

-Pero me importa porque le amo, y solo quiero que sea feliz- le agarró de la muñeca y ella realizó una nueca de dolor

-Pero que- se dió cuenta que la tenía vendada.

-Curé la herida que te hice en tu castillo- le aclaró

-Pues por si no te has dado cuenta...¡¡Me estás haciendo la mujer más infeliz de toda Celestia!!- le dijo ignorándo lo anterior. (N.A: Celestia es el país en donde se sitúan Idhún, Limbhad, Drackwen...)

-Pero está conmigo. Y haré que consiga la felicidad a mi lado- le aclaró orgulloso por el cometido.

-Estás loco, vaya paranoia- agitó la cabeza- ¡¡A los locos como tú deberían meterlos en un centro especial!!

-Si, estoy loco- admitió- pero loco de amor. Quiero proteger a la mujer que amo, aunque sea esa mi última voluntad- prometió el futuro rey de Drackwen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En alguna parte del Bosque de Awa, cuatro criaturas conversaban alteramente.

"Ya llevamos dos días buscando y ni rastro de ella- hizo una pausa- ¿Qué haremos Jack?"- le transmitió telepáticamente el unicornio al de mirada anaranjada.

-No lo sé Lunnaris. Esto es muy delicado. Aunque de una cosa estoy completamente seguro, el causante de todo este alboroto el del maldito Kirtash. Pero tranquila, Yue, Kerberos, y yo iniciaremos una búsqueda a partir de mañana...¿Nos acompañarás?

-Lunnaris- interrumpió Yue- la encontraremos, no está muerta. Su familia piensa que si pero...si lo estuviera, su magia estaría vacía y no lo está.Se ecuentra lejana, nada más.

-Está bien, os acompañaré- contestó después de transformarse en Victoria para que Kerberos y Yue pudieran entenderla- Aprecio mucho a Sakura y no quiero que le ocurra nada malo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, cierto castaño que pasaba por allí observaba toda la escena, cuando escuchó esas palabras por parte del tigre blanco, le dió ciertas esperanzas y se le iluminó el corazón.

Pero a la vez, en saber que el posible secuestrador fuera el tal Kirtash lo puso muy pero que muy furioso. El también quería colaborar en la búsqueda de Sakura ía todo de su parte para encontrarla. Daría su vida por momento....

"Shaoran ¿Por qué hablas así? ¿Dar tu vida por ella? Vamos...eso no es posible, darla querría decir que ...estás enamorado de ella y...no lo estás."- recapacitó

Se adelantó saliendo de su escondite para sí acordar su unión con la búsqueda de la princesa de Idhún.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡TE DIJE QUE ME DEJÁRAS EN PAZ!! ¡¡NO QUIERO VERTE!!- le dijo furiosa separándose de el cuando la abrazó y depositó un beso en su mejilla- ¿¿ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES??- rompió a llorar

-Esta bien princesa, te dejaré unos horas a solas, reflexiona y date cuenta que esta es la mejor solución, volveré dentro de unas horas, debo encontrarme con alguien. Te veo luego hermosa- y dicho eso, salió de la habitación.

Sakura mientras decía todas esas cosas se tumbó en la cama. Siguió llorando, extrañaba a sus seres queridos, a Tomoyo, a los cascarrabias de Touya y Luck, a su mejor a migo y primo Eriol, a sus padres y...y...¿Por qué le vino a la cabeza el príncipe Li?, a el no lo extrañaba , al revés, le quería lejos pero...¿Por qué sentía ese vacio en su cuerpo? Justo en ese momento recordó el primer beso que tuvieron. Ese beso le llenó todo el alma. ¿Pero qué estába diciendo? El era un pervertido y un patán que se creía el mejor cuando demostraba todo lo contrario. Aún asi, le gustó desde el primer momento que le vió montado en su caballo Storm. Oh Storm...también le echaba de menos. Pero volviendo a Shaoran ¿Lo llamó por su nombre? Eso si que es muy raro, bueno, se llevó una gran decepción al saber como era él en realidad. Pero era tan apuesto, y a la vez tan tonto...por eso decidió alejarse, para no caer en la tentación de un hombre que al final de cuentas la haría añicos sus sentimientos cuando la tuviera cautivada.

Yue, Kero, Lunnaris con Victoria y Yandrak con Jack, sus otros mejores amigos, los echaba tanto, tanto de menos...¿Vendrían a buscarla? ¿Se habrían dado por vencidos?¿Pensarán que estaba muerta? ¿Qué estará haciendo Shaoran Li ? ¿Cómo actuará? No recibió respuesta alguna de sus preguntas realizadas así misma.

Siguió llorando amargamente, rota de dolor y de anelo, Oh...que Dios la amparase. A partir de ahora, su vida, será un completo infierno.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras sucedía todo eso en la islas de Riv-Arneth, en el reino de Drackwen....

-Por favor...dejen paso a Kirtash, hijo de Ashran el Nigromante- les pidió amablemente a los guardias que vigilaban el castillo.

-Como no alteza, su padre lleva esperándole desde hace dos días- le avisó uno de los guardas.

- Gracias por la información- se limitó a decir.Y de ahí, siguió su camino hasta llegar a lo más alto de la más alta torre.

Cuando estuvo allí, se encontró delante de un portón de oro mazizo de un color mate que, en el centro, se situaban las iniciales _A el N_ grabadas con símbolos egipcios que lo hacían más espectacular.

Dando aire a sus pulmones, Kirtash, se atrevió a entraren la sala real.

-¡¡Hasta que apareces hijo!!- le criticó un hombre bastante alto que se situaba en el trono. Su figura parecía de mármol, muy fría. Su pupilas eran plateadas,como si fueran metálicas y de una intensidad que daban escalofríos.

-Saludos padre- se inclinó haciendo una reverencia- tenía varios asuntos pendientes y por eso me demoré tanto en llegar- se justificó.

-Bueno...bien. ¿Y qué tal vamos con los planes de Idhún?- preguntó Ashran interesado.

-Tranquilo padre, Sakura Kinomoto ya está muerta. La enterré en la isla de Tares- mintió.

-¿Tares? ¿La isla de los piratas?- preguntó incrédulo- el asintió- y dime ¿Cómo la mataste? ¿Utilizaste tu forma de hipogrifo para hacerlo?- el volvió a asentir.

-Bien, bien hecho hijo. Les daremos como 6 meses para que disfruten de la poca vida que les queda, jajajaja, lo que aprovecharemos para construir un ejercito y crear nuevas estrategias. Y tu Kirtash...tómate unas vacaciones te las mereces- hizo una pausa- Dime hijo, ¿era bella la princesa de Idhún? jajajaja- rió chistoso- con ella muerta todo será más sencillo. Pobres reyes jajajaja- Kirtash volvió a asentir, hizo una reverencia y salió de allí dejando a su padre Ashran riendo a carcajadas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una de las habitaciones del castillo de Kazlunn...

-Hermana, primas, os he reunido aquí para deciros que me marcho en busca de la princesa Sakura Kinomoto.

-¿Vas a ir...- pero Tomoyo no pudo continuar ya que el ambarino la interrumpió.

-Tranquilizaos, no voy solo, dos amigos de ella y dos criaturas me acompañan en este viaje. No sabemos cuanto tardaremos, pero el que sea necesario para encontrarla.

-¿Por qué malgastas el tiempo Shaoran? Ella está muerta- le aclaró una Nakuru desilusionada.

-¡¡NOO!! ¡¡NO LO ESTÁ, NO TENEMOS PRUEBAS SUFICIENTES PARA SABER SI ES CIERTO!!- estalló el castaño.

-La carta, su habitación destrozada...todo está claro. ¡¡Su colgante!!- le explicó su prima enseñándole el tesoro más preciado de la mujer.

-¡¡ESTA VIVA NAKURU!!...¡¡LO SIENTO EN MI CORAZÓN!!- cuando dijo eso, las tres jovenes se impresionaron.

-Shaoran...estás...¿enamorado de ella?- se atrevió a preguntar Meilin.

-¡¡NOO!! ¿¿POR QUÉ DICES ESO??- se sorprendió el ambarino.

-¿¿Lo que siente tu corazón??- le dijo burlándose- Vamos hermano, tu no dices esas cosas, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? tu no eres asi. Mira, las chicas de este reino, ¡¡no les has hecho nada!! La princesa de Idhún te a infuído, ha cambiado tu forma de ser y...me alegra. Por fín has asentado la cabeza con una chica- se desahogó Meilin solando algunas lagrimas de la emoción contenida.

-¿Qué? Primero, no es mi chica, segundo, no estoy enamorado de ella, y tercero, yo no he cambiado, es solo que...¡¡ES LA PRINCESA POR DIOS!! ¡¡HAY QUE SALVARLA!! y también os digo que este no es lugar para coquetear- se defendió el muchacho- Además, ¿Qué imagen daría?

-Si me permites Shaoran- interrumpió Tomoyo- Yo creo que Mei tiene razón. Has cambiado y eso me gusta, es más, me alegra- esbozó una sonrisa.

-Lo que vosotras digáis- soltó al aire para zanjar el tema y para que le dejaran en paz- ahora, como no se cuanto tiempo estaré fuera, quiero que sepais que os echaré muco de menos- se acercó a ellas y les abrazó- eso si, no se lo comentéis a los reyes por favor. Son capaces de negarse y yo no lo quiero así, debo encontrarla- les susurró después de separarse del abrazo para que nadie se enterase.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En algún lugar del bosque de Awa...

-Maldito mocoso...¿Por qué le dejaste venir Yue? ¡¡YA ESTÁ TARDANDO!!- criticó el águila.

-Cálmate Kerberos, se estará despidiendo, además, fuiste tu el que le dejaste venir, no yo, y eso que no lo querías cerca...- molestó el tigre blanco.

-Yue...déjalo ya. ¿No ves que está celoso porque el chico está coladito por Sakura?- aldecir eso, Kero se enfureció.

-¡¡YA BASTA!!- gritó Victoria haciendo que se formara un silencio absoluto- ¡¡DEJAD DE INSULTAROS Y DE CRITICAROS!!

Y justo en ese momento, apareció el príncipe Shaoran Li que, se acercaba a ellos con pasos rápidos.

-Perdón por llegar tarde pero...mis primas y...mi hermana...empezaron con las preguntas y claro...- explicó fatigado por la caminata que hizo corriendo.

-Vale si, dejaté de tonterías y vámonos. Se nos hace tarde- replicó Kerberos.

-¿Por dónde...empezaremos?- preguntó el de mirada ambarina.

-Iremos por tierra y luego, terminaremos en las islas- aclaró Jack.

-Tardaremos en recorrer toda Celestia como mucho...- pensó-un año- se aterraron todos incluida ella misma- Es...es muy grande el país y...encontrar a Sakura es como buscar una aguja en un pajar- explicó Victoria muy apenada.

-Animate verás como la encontraremos. Ten fe- le consoló su mejor amigo Jack.

-Si, la , debemos encontrarla-saltó el águila dorada

Después Jack se convirtió en el dragón Yandrak para así, guiar a todos los seguidores de la búsqueda de Sakura Kinomoto, princesa de Idhún.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Aquí tenéis el ya os dije tardé más tiempo porque tenía que actualizar los otros fics.**

**Que, ¿Os gustó? ¡¡A mi me encanto!! Ay...Sakurita ya esta dando los indicios de amor hacia el príncipe Shaoran y el...bueno el...actua raro pero, ya sabréis porque es así. **

**Ya por fin aparece Ashran con su hijo pero...le ha mentido, Sakura no esta muerta, ¿Lo abrá echo para protegerla o para protegerse a sí mismo? **

**Otra. Os estaréis preguntando...¿Por qué Kero dejó que Shaoran los acompañara si tanto lo odia?. Pues bien, lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo con un Flash Back.**

**REVIEWS**

**CCH.91226: ****Como ya te dije en un mensaje privado, lo que no puedes hacer es comentar para el siguiente capitulo de el fic porque sino sabes lo que va a pasar, estropeas toda la historia para los que las están leyendo. Dices que hubieras esperado que Shaoran realizara una búsqueda, pues esa era la idea que teníamos pero segurisimo que ya se habrá enterado alguien con tu comentario. Te pedimos por favor que te limites a comentar este capitulo porque sino desilusionarás a los demás lectores. Por que ¡¡no puedes comentar el siguiente capitulo si la que lo escribimos somos nosotras y ni siquiera está expuesto!! Si no sabes lo que va a pasar, por favor, no lo comentes ¿si?**

**RossinaDiFuoco:**** Oh Shaoran es un cielo, esta raro pero ya sabemos el motivo ¿no? Aunque el no lo quiera reconocer pero poco a poco se hará más intenso y no lo podrá ocultar. Iremos viendo paso a paso sus cambios. **

**rukia alejandra:**** ¿Te ha gustado el capitulo? Esperamos que si. Bueno, la búsueda ya está en marcha. Veremos que es lo que hacen y cuanto tiempo tardan. Jajaja**

**kesiichan:**** Esperamos que el capi ahalla sido de tu agrado. Mucha gracias por apoyarnos. =)**

**Leoni Tao91:**** Sip...es raro que Shaoran huela el vestido de Sakura pero...esto es un fic y los personajes se hacen como quieren la autora. En otros que leímos, ella es muy activa y nada de timidez, cosa que en la serie si lo es. Pues aqui, al ambarino le resulta tambien raro hacer esas cosas pero...¡¡es Sakura Kinomoto!!, su fragancia y el beso que se dieron no se olvida así como así. **

**any:**** Eres la más conocida en todos los reviews de nuestros fic junto con Leoni Tao91 porque ¡¡te lees todos!! Gracias por apoyarnos y esperamos que te halla gustado el capitulo. **

**NOTICIAS**

**Bueno como ya sabréis por nuestros otros fics, aquí es dónde ponemos las actualizaciones de los demás, lo importante de este fic, como se va a llamar el capitulo siguiente...vale, allá vamos**

**1 - Tratando sobre este fic. Si os metéis en nuestro perfil: .net/u/1962504/The_Crazy_Girls encontraréis com son las criaturas que poseen Jack, Victoria y quiere decir que son: Yandrak, Lunnaris y S****hek.**

**2 - Publicaremos un nuevo fic llamado **_**EL ÁNGEL DE UN DEMONIO **_**de Sakura y Shaoran. Rafting T . Fantasy/Romance. Todavía no está hecho, solo lo avisamos por si alguien lo quisiera leer. De todas formas, cuando esté publicado el primer capitulo lo avisaremos.**

**3 - ****Un Puente Entre dos Mundos ****y ****Un enemigo en común**** se publicarán los siguientes capitulos dentro de nada. Estaros pendientes.**

**4 - Próximo capitulo de La Elegida: El Reencuentro **

**AVANCES**

_- Mei, no es normal que estes asi. ¡¡Es un simple embarazo!! ¡¡Deberías estar contenta!!- le replicó su prima Tomoyo al verla llorar sin cesar._

_-¿¿¡¡COOMO PUEDO ESTAR CONTENTA SI NI SIQUIERA SÉ QUIÉN ES EL PADRE!!??- estalló sin poder evitarlo haciendo así que cierto castaño de ojos azules se quedara estupefacto._

_-_

_-Touya yo...no puedo aguantarmelo más. Estoy enamorada de tí._

_-¿Qué has dicho Nakuru? Prometeme que no es un sueño. Y si lo es, no quiero despertar- se acercó a ella y la besó con urgencia pero sin dejar de ser suave._

_-_

_-¡¡TRES MESES, TRES MESES Y TODAVÍA SIN ENCONTRARLA!! ¡¡ES COMO SI SE LA HUBIESE TRAGADO LA TIERRA JACK!!- gritó desesperadamente el ambarino._

_-Tranquilo Li, todavía nos quedan por mirar las islas exteriores de Celestia. Nunca hay que perder la esperanza ¿ entiendes?- le calmó el de mirada anaranjada._

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hasta la próxima y queremos más reviews!! =)**


	9. Reencuentros Próximos

**LA ELEGIDA**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP aunque esta novela esta hecha con un conjunto de personajes que tampoco pertenecen a esta organización

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí **(****esta vez solo hice yo, Marta, incluido los anteriores capítulos****) **así que no se podría decir que somos una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos.

-______- Diálogos

"______"- Pensamientos

-"______"- Telepatía

*-______*- Premoniciones

-------Cambio de escena--------

…….Flash Back…....

…….Fin de Flash Back……

___________________________________

**Capitulo 9**: **Reencuentros próximos**

Seguían montados en Yandrak cuando pudieron observar que en ese bosque verdoso lleno de vida había una casita de madera rodeada por unos cultivos que estaban siendo cuidados por una pareja de apenas unos treinta años con sus dos hijos que los estaban ayudando.

Fueron descendiendo hasta quedar justo en frente de la cabaña. Entonces Yandrak se transformó en Jack y empezó a hablar.

**-**Perdone pero...- carraspeó- Disculpe, Buenas tardes- se corrigió.

**- **Tranquilos, tranquilos...dime muchacho, ¿Qué es lo que deseas?- le preguntó la mujer de cabellos recogidos en dos coletas trenzadas mientras paraba un momento su trabajo al igual que su marido.

-Bueno..- siguió Shaoran- quisiéramos saber si ustedes han visto a esta señorita por algún sitio- Victoria enseñó la fotografía de Sakura que tenía por lo menos dos años de antigüedad.

-¡¡AHH!! Yo creo haberla visto por estos hermosos y grandiosos jardines, era muy pequeña, perecía una hada de la naturaleza en plena virtud de su vida. Color verde de piel y de sonrojadas meji...- se paralizo al recibir un pisotón de su mujer. Le dolía a escándalos.

-No chicos, siento decepcionaros pero no, no la hemos visto ni la conocemos. ¿De dónde es?- preguntó interesada.

- De Idhún señora...

-Yamasaki, Chiharu Yamasaki. Y este es mi esposo Takashi Yamasaki. Perdonadle por lo de antes pero…Le cuesta hablar muy seguido. Tiene un poco mal las cuerdas vocales ¿Verdad amor?-

-Humm- gruñó con mucho dolor por el golpe que recibió antes.

-Esta bien señora, gracias por su atención y disculpe las molestias- finalizó Jack.

-Si - y con la nueva decepción marchó con sus acompañantes hacia otro lugar en búsqueda de la princesa de Idhún.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en las tierras de Drackween....

-¡¡ZESSAK!! ¡¡¿¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO??!!

-Estoy diciendo que la mujer Sakura Kinomoto no está muerta.

-¡¡SI QUE LO ESTÁ!! ¡¡KIRTASH LA MATÓ!!

-Por Dios Kimara, piénsalo. Cada vez que Kirtash mata a alguien lo trae con él. Y dime...¿Dónde está el cuerpo? Ella está viva- le resumió.

- ¡¡ESTÁS INSINUANDO...QUE MI HIJO...¡¡¿¿NO HA MATADO A LA MUCHACHA!!??- intervino la voz del rey Ashran en la sala real en la que estaban todos los magistrados.

-Si, además...lo podría demostrar.

-¡¡KIRTASH ES FIEL A NUESTRO SEÑOR ASHRAN, NO SERÍA CAPAZ DE DEJAR VIVA A LA MUJER MÁS PODEROSA DE TODA CELESTIA Y TRAICIONAR A LOS SUYOS CON ESE HECHO!!- insistió desesperada la mujer Kimara. Prometida del protagonista del asunto.

-¡¡MI HIJO NO ES UN TRAIDOR!! ¡¡NO LE ACUSES SIN SABER NADA!!

**-**Diga lo que quiera majestad. Pero pronto, muy pronto...me dará la razón- se dijo murmurando para sí mismo Zeshak, la mano derecha del soberano Ashran dibujando una sonrisa de triunfador nato en su horrorosa cara.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-**Venga, date por vencido. ¡¡Nunca conseguirás ganarme!!- le decía una mujer de cabellos castaños bien largos mientras le atacaba una y otra vez.

"¿Pero como quiere que le gane alguna vez si pone esa cara tan sexy que me desconcentra cada vez que entrenamos?"- se quedó quieto por un segundo al escuchando la bocina que daba como finalizado el encuentro dejando así de esquivar los ataques de su contrincante.

Justo por ese motivo, Nakuru que, no se había dado cuenta al estar tan concentrada, le soltó un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡¡LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO...PERDÓNAME TOUYA!! ¡¡NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN!!- se disculpó haciéndole reverencias una y otra vez con los ojos bien cerrados a causa de la vergüenza.

El la miraba sin contestar. Le dolía la nariz, si. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora."¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan hermosa?"-

**-**¡¡ARGGG!! ¡¡ME VOY A VOLVER LOCO!!- gritó sin poder callárselo más.

Touya, al ver que la mujer soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas al aire, no lo aguantó más y se acercó rápidamente.

-¡NO NO NAKURU! Tranquila...no ha sido nada- ella lo observó por un instante. Su sonrisa era divina, podría alegrarte el más triste de tus días si quisiera. Era el mejor pero...se dio cuenta de un _pequeñito_ detalle en su cara. Se sobresaltó y se separó de él unos centímetros a la fuerza para decirle:

**-**¡¡PERO COMO NO VA A SER NADA!! ¡¡TIENES DESENCAJADA LA NARIZ, TE SANGRA A MARES ¡¡¿Y DICES QUE NO ES NADA?!!

-¡¡NAKURU YA PARA DE UNA VEZ!!- le exaltó el.

- Ven Touya- le dijo más calmada- la voy a colocar en su sitio. Te dolerá un poco, pero es necesario.

-¡¡NI HABLAR!! ¡¡MIRA LO QUE ME HAS HECHO...¿ Y PRETENDES COLOCARLA TÚ??!! ¡NO!

-¿QUÉ? ¿ENCIMA QUE INTENTO AYUDARTE ASÍ ES COMO ME TRATAS?

Un anciano de unos 65 años de edad que observaba toda la discusión a lo lejos de allí, decidió alejarse para dejar que la _parejita_ arreglara sus problemas solos ya que, estaba completamente seguro de que las cosas iban a salir bien.

-¡¡DEJAME YA!! ¡PREFIERO QUE ME AYUDE UN MASTODONTE ANTES QUE TÚ O...¡¡WEI!!- se giró hacia su izquierda intentando localizar a su maestro pero le fue en vano. Ya no estaba- ¡¡WEI!! ¡¡NO ME DEJES SOLO CON ESTA ROMPEHUESOS POR FAVOR!! ¡¡MORIRÉ!!- gritó despavorido.

- ¿CÓMO QUE...- paralizó sus palabras. Tenía un plan entre manos- ¿Touya, de verdad piensas eso de mí?- le preguntó con un aire de tristeza- ¡¡YA TE PEDÍ PERDÓN!! Eres un cruel sin escrúpulos. No te soporto ¿sabes?

-Nakuru yo no...- se entristeció al haberla hecho sentirse así. Era un idiota _sin escrúpulos _como decía ella.

-¡¡NADA!! Tu...tu eres...- echó de nuevo unas cuantas lágrimas que hicieron que Touya se volviera a acercar de a poco para intentar consolar a la mujer. Era muy buena actriz. Se enorgullecía de sí misma y auque quisiera que le abrazara con sus poderosos brazos, debía sostenerse al plan. Intentó marcharse de allí pero como ya estaba calculado por su poderosa inteligencia, el castaño se lo impidió cogiéndole la muñeca con cierta brusquedad.

**-**Nakuru escúchame yo...- ella se dio la vuelta para mirar esos ojos llenos de súplica del perdón.

-¿Si?

-Yo...- bajó la mirada para que no notara su sonrojo.

-¿Si?- insistió ella parando de soltar aquellas lágrimas falsas.

-Yo...- le temblaba la voz a causa del nerviosismo.

-¡¡NO!! No digas nada, no hace falta- y mientras le decía todo esto, se fue acercando hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro- Yo soy la que debe decírtelo. Yo...te a...- se iba acercando a los labios de el hombre dejándolo atónito, paralizado, en shock. Y justo al estar rozándose estos, Nakuru aprovechó para agarrarle la nariz y colocarla en su lugar dejando algunos crujidos en el aire.

Touya se separó rápidamente a unos cuantos metros de la ojicastaña gruñendo y chillando de dolor.

-¡¡NAKURU ¿¿ESTÁS LOCA?? ¿¿CÓMO APROVECHAS ESA SITUACIÓN?? ¡¡CREÍ QUE ME IBAS A...

-¿A QUÉ?- le interrumpió gritando ella también. Estaba furiosa- ¿A BESAR? Ja, ¿ PENSABAS QUE TE IBA A BESAR?- sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí- ¡¡ESTÁS LLENO DE SANGRE!! ¡¡QUE ASCO SERÍA...!!

-¡¡A SI QUE LO HABÍAS PLANEADO PARA ARREGLARME LA NARIZ!!

-Sí, podría ser...- le dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

Touya se tranquilizó. Sabía que no era real lo que ella le había dicho. ¿Cómo pudo creer por un momento que ella sentía lo mismo?

-No me esperaba esto de ti Nakuru. Me has defraudado- le escupió con enfado mientras limpiaba la sangre corrida.

-Vamos Touya...No exageres.

-No exagero Nakuru. No te quiero ver. Déjame en paz.

-¡¡TOUYA!! Lo he hecho por tu bien pero...- bajó su mirada llena de tristeza- aún así ...pensé...pensé que tú...bag...que tonta soy- susurró la final.

-¿Qué pensaste Nakuru?- le preguntó muy interesado dejando pasar lo que ocurrió.

-No importa, ya no vale la pena. Pensé que me lo ibas a agradecer ¿Viste lo dulce que fui? Y encima...dije la verdad.

-¿Qué has dicho Nakuru? ¿Qué verdad? No consigo entenderte- le aclaró muy confuso.

-¡¡LA QUE TE AMO IDIOTA!!- explotó- te amo...- susurró nuevamente para sí misma pero consiguió que el hombre la escuchara.

-Nakuru tu...- ella asintió avergonzada- Mira, prométeme que esto no es un sueño. Prométemelo por favor- le pidió con cierta esperanza.

-Te lo prometo- y al decir esto, notó como el se le acercaba a paso ligero, al estar cerquísima de su rostro, lo agarró y escuchó unas palabras que eran susurradas en su oído- Llevo soñando con este momento desde hacía años Nakuru. Y por fin, se hace realidad- y pudo sentir como era besada con urgencia dándole rienda suelta a la pasión. Intentando así expresar todos esos sentimientos reprimidos que nunca pudieron expresar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un lugar llamado la isla de Tares, una muchacha descansaba apoyada en la hierba mugrienta, mirando al cielo azul celeste disfrutando de aquel sol que radiaba ese día sobre las montañas. Tenía la esperanza de que alguien de su reino no hubiera creído ese cuento tan absurdo que su contrincante había utilizado y amañado para que los suyos creyeran su muerte y que algún día del mes que fuera y del año que se pudiese, vinieran a rescatarla.

-¡¡A si que estaba aquí, mi adorada princesa. La llevo buscando casi toda la mañana alteza- el hombre miró a su alrededor para observar el hermoso paisaje que se mostraba ante ellos.

-Bueno, pues no creo que hallas buscado tanto cuando estoy justo detrás de la cabaña roñosa llena de aldeanos en la que me has dejado- le dijo despectivamente a escuchar tanta palabra ñoña salir de sus labios.

Había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que se conocían y se habían hecho grandes amigos, sin llegar a nada más. Aún así, ella, y como era de esperar, no quería nada más que eso, por ese motivo, cuando escuchaba alguna palabra melindrosa de él hacia su persona, no lo aguantaba.

-Solo lo he hecho para ocultarla. Y no solo de su familia, sino también de la mía.

-¿Qué?...Perdona, no te he entendido bien…- se disculpó intentando quedar bien.

-Los secuaces de mi padre me tienen vigilado. Me mandaron matarte pero, ya sabes lo que pasó.

-Si y gracias por recordármelo. Lo viví en carne propia.

-Lo sé. El caso es que sospechan de la mentira que les dije y ahora, Zeshak, la mano derecha de mi padre, me tiene entre la espada y la pared.

Sakura se levantó de su sitio al ver la cara de preocupación que tenía su secuestrador. Sabía que lo que sentía por ese sujeto era desprecio por el motivo y el hecho de su retención a quedarse con él, pero aún así, su ser, el espíritu que habitaba en ella, era muy bondadoso, por eso, al verle de esa forma, le abrazó fuertemente por el cuello y descansó su mandíbula en el hombro del joven anonadado.

-Tranquilo, yo haré todo lo posible porque no me encuentren porque…- quedó estancada al temblarle la voz- mira, sé que lo que has hecho a sido protegerme de tu padre y lo admiro porque gracias a eso no moriría pero…mis padres creen que estoy muerta, lo estarán pasando mal como mi hermano, mis primos, mi mejor amiga y…-¿De verdad existía una posibilidad que Li Shaoran sufriera por su muerte aunque fuese por un segundo? ¡¡No!!- y mis amigos Jack , Victoria, mis mascotas Kero y Yue…- hizo una pausa para desahogarse con unas cuantas lágrimas.

Se separó de la más hermosa criatura que había creado Dios para intentar convencerse que no podía ser cierta la conclusión a la que había llegado al escuchar esas frases llenas de dolor.

-¿A donde quieres llegar con todo esto?- le dijo sin rodeos.

- A donde quiero llegar es…es que me dejes libre- Kirtash puso una cara que expresaba "Ya me lo temía" pero eso no la cortó- Mi decisión está tomada desde hace tres meses y no va a cambiar. Quiero estar con mi familia cuando halla esa guerra. Luchar con mi pueblo y defenderlo al cien por cien. Si muero, moriré estando con él.

-Usted mi dama…

-Todos tus sueños conmigo se irán al carajo si eso ocurre pero mira el lado bueno, si te vigilan y no me encuentran contigo estarás a salvo. Mira por tu beneficio y no tanto por el mío. Se cuidarme sola.

-Pero…- intentó proseguir.

-¡A si! Se me olvidaba. Cuando esté allí me esconderé sin salir del castillo por si acaso lo registran también, que no me descubran en él- le interrumpió- No me digas que no es un plan perfecto.

-Ufff…lo único que quiero es que estés bien. Que seas feliz y que nadie te haga daño. Yo sé que solo te estoy dando la protección pero no eres feliz. Y…si eres feliz con tu familia aunque te arriesgues a morir…aceptaré tu decisión.-en el rostro la joven apareció una gran sonrisa- Eso si, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que eso no suceda.- "Hay que ver mi amada Sakura, lo que me has hecho cambiar. Antes era despiadado y cruel, y lo seguiré siendo pero…contigo, soy otro muy diferente" pensó el joven que estaba siendo abrazado por la princesa de Idhún.

-Muchísimas gracias Kirtash, si en la guerra que halla estás, le diré a mi padre que perdone tu vida y te unas a los nuestros. Porque por si no te has dado cuenta, me gusta bastante la actitud de pensar antes en los demás que en lo suyo propio. Y tú, tienes esa actitud. Se que nunca voy a poder sentir lo mismo que sientes tu hacia mí pero, siempre serás el gran amigo que me protegió. Eso no lo dudes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, en alguna parte del castillo de Kazlunn...

- Mei, no es normal que estés así. ¡¡Es un simple embarazo!! ¡¡Deberías estar contenta!!- le replicó su prima Tomoyo al verla llorar sin cesar.

-Llevo meses intentándolo ocultar, pero la panza esta...¡¡NO PARA DE CRECER!! ¡¡LO TENDRÉ QUE DECIR TARDE O TEMPRANO!! Ah y dime querida prima mía. ¡¡¿¿CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE VOY A ESTAR CONTENTA SI NI SIQUIERA SÉ QUIÉN ES EL PADRE!!??- estalló sin poder evitarlo haciendo así que cierto castaño de ojos azules, que pasaba por allí, se quedara estupefacto- Que yo sepa ¡¡NO ME HE ACOSTADO CON NADIE!! ¿¿ME OYES?? ¡¡CON NADIE!!

-Mei tranquilízate...sé que es difícil pero...encontrarás al padre de la criatura. Estoy segurísima de que todo va a salir bien- la consoló acariciándole la cabeza.

-¡NO! NO QUIERO SABER QUIÉN ES YO...yo...- y sin poderlo evitar, comenzó a llorar descomunalmente echándose a las piernas de su amiga y compañera Tomoyo.

-Shhh...Tranquila...yo estoy aquí, nunca estarás sola. Shhh...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡¡TRES MESES, TRES MESES Y TODAVÍA SIN ENCONTRARLA!! ¡¡ES COMO SI SE LA HUBIESE TRAGADO LA TIERRA JACK!!- gritó furiosamente el ambarino de cabellos castaños.

-No desesperes Li, todavía nos quedan por mirar las islas exteriores de Celestia. Nunca pierdas la esperanza ¿entiendes?- le calmó el de mirada anaranjada con suma tranquilidad.

-Me parece increíble que nadie la haya visto. Estoy de acuerdo con Li ¡¡Está como desaparecida!!...Hay Sakura... ¿Dónde estarás?

-Victoria...

-Ya, sí, que no me preocupe pero déjame. Yo sé lo que me digo y lo que hago ¿Vale Kerberos?

-Te comprendo- dijo Shaoran apoyando su mano en el hombro de la muchacha- Yo también...también la hecho de menos, aunque penséis que solamente hago esto porque es la princesa de Idhún pero...- se quedó callado. No podía ser. Él, futuro rey de Limbhad... ¿enamorado por primera vez? Debía ser una broma, pero entonces... ¿Por qué había sentido esa palpitación en el corazón al decir cuánto la echaba de menos? ¡¡AUNQUE FUESE LA VERDAD!!

-¿Pero qué?- interrumpió sus pensamientos la misma Victoria.

-Na...nada. Déjalo. Cosas mías- y así, con eso. Finalizó la conversación para dirigirse de vuelta al castillo de Kazlunn llevando esas pésimas noticias junto con sus amigos que, descansarían unas tres semanas para volver a iniciar la búsqueda por las islas de la mar de Celestia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A LA NOCHE SIGUIENTE…**

-Ahh… así Nakuru.. OHH…si, sigue…OH…cuanto te amo Nakuru…¡¡AHH!!- gritó a todo pulmón expresando su éxtasis

-Vamos Touya…tampoco fue para tanto- le dijo sentándose de nuevo junto a él. Había terminado su laboriosa tarea.

-¿¿Cómo que no Nakuru?? ¡¡Me dejaste…pufff…me dejaste nuevo!!...Dime la verdad, ¿has estado practicando para hacérmelo a mi alguna vez para hacerlo así de bien?

-¿¿QUÉ?? ¡¡NOO!! ¡¡ESTA ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO HAGO!!

-Nakuru, la invencible en los artes marciales, haciendo estas cosas. Por favor…- de pronto sintió una almohada estrellarse contra su cara.

-¡¡NO PIENSES ASÍ DE MÍ!! ¡¡NO ES LO MIO ¿VALE?!!- se puso furiosa con la cara de un tomate.

-¿QUE NO ES LO TUYO? ¡¡ES LO MEJOR QUE ME HAS PODIDO HACER!! Claro…después de decirme que me amabas

-Anda ya…- se puso roja de la vergüenza. Touya suspiró al ver su reacción.

-Hay que ver Nakuru, como te pones por el simple hecho de halagarte al decir lo maravilloso y estupendo que ha sido esos masajes en mis pies y en mi espalda. Te lo digo en serio. Han sido asombrosos.

-¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO FUE PARA TANTO!! ¡¡Y DEJA YA EL TEMITA!!- todavía furiosa, se escondió con las sábanas en su lado de la cama y se dispuso a dormir.

Touya sonrió para sí mismo y se puso en la misma posición que ella, cogiéndola por la cintura para darle la vuelta y decirle en su cara de confusión.

-Mi amor, te amo tanto…que no desearía que por culpa de mis halagos te sintieras mal.

-Touya yo…no me he sentido mal en ni un solo momento. Es solo que…me sentía avergonzada- dijo bajando seguidamente la mirada.

-¿Por qué te avergüenzas de tu habilidad con los masajes corporales? Eres la mejor.

-Gracias Touya y…yo también te amo.

-Amor, amor, amor…te amo- después de eso, se dieron un profundo beso lleno de amor y pasión para quedar completamente dormidos en los brazos de las personas que amaban.

________________________________________________________________________________

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...miles y miles de disculpas. ¡¡PERDONADME OS LO RUEGO!! ¡¡TUVE UN PROBLEMA CON LA INSPIRACIÓN Y MIS IDEAS ACOLADAS DURANTE UN MES!! ¡¡Y PARA COLMO, EL MALDITO INTERNET SE ME FUÉ JUSTO EN EL MOMENTO DE PUBLICAR LA ACTUALIZACIÓN!! ¡¡PENSARÉIS QUE ES MENTIRA PERO TENGO TESTIGOS DE MI IDA!! No tuve ni correo, ni tuenti, ni fanfiction...¡¡NADA!! ...Pero ya estoy aquí y ¡¡espero que no se me vaya de nuevo porque juro por Dios que me cargo el portátil!! XD**

**¡¡En este capi me extendí bastante!! Pero fue debido a que como no tuve Internet alargaba y alargaba mucho más. **

**Se que los capítulos tampoco son muy largos pero es debido a que tengo otro fic que escribir -El ángel de un Demonio- y pasar al ordenador haciendo un poco de cambios el de Un Puente Entre dos Mundos. Así que estoy un poquito fatigada con el ordenador y me duele la cabeza de vez en cuando pero tranquilos que no os fallaré. Y espero que vosotros a mí tampoco.**

**REVIEWS**

**lfanycka:**** ¡¡Espero que te siga gustando la trama de la historia!! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Leoni Tao91:**** Gracias por comentar que te gusta mucho mi fic. ¡¡A mí también!! Y bueno si, eso de que cada objeto o persona están en el ultimo sitio en el que debería estar podría ser pero... ¿Y si piensan eso y luego se equivocan? Jajajaja XD **

**any:**** Tú espera y verás. Meilin y Luck enfadados pero... ¿Por qué motivo? ¿Luck esta celoso o piensa que podrías ser suyo? Ya lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**RossinaDiFuoco: ****Si, debí añadir al anterior capitulo CONFESIONES pero no, lo pensé pero decidí que no porque en realidad no se confiesan nada así mismos. Son cabezones y no reconocen. Las confesiones serían ya cuando admitan lo que sienten pero todavía queda bastante para que sea así. Ahora mismo no es que se agraden ni mucho menos pero...todo sentimiento florecerá. =D**

**CCH.91226:**** Espero que no te hayas sentido ofendida al decirte lo anterior y si lo sentiste te pido perdón pero solo lo dije para que pararas un poquito ya que sino podrías desilusionar a muchos de los lectores. =( Sorry y por favor...sigue comentando T.T**

**NOTICIAS**

**Bueno como ya sabréis por nuestros otros fics, aquí es dónde ponemos las actualizaciones de los demás, lo importante de este fic, como se va a llamar el capitulo siguiente...vale, allá vamos**

**1 - Capitulo 10 de La Elegida- Reencuentros**

**2 - Arianna, amiga y compañera de la cuenta de The Crazy Girls, está haciendo otro fic, todavía no sabe como se llamará pero pronto se publicará.**

**3 - El siguiente capitulo de El Ángel de un Demonio-  . Se estará realizando y se publicará después de actualizar el fic de Un Puente Entre dos Mundos.**

**4 - El siguiente capitulo de Un Puente Entre dos Mundos- Una despedida Inolvidable. Se está realizando, no se tardará mucho en publicar.**

**5 - Tratando sobre este fic. Si os metéis en nuestro perfil: .net/u/1962504/The_Crazy_Girls encontraréis como son las criaturas que poseen Jack, Victoria y Kirtash. Quiere decir que son: Yandrak, Lunnaris y Shek.**

**AVANCES**

_-¡¡Sakurita!!_

_-¡¡Kero, Yue, Jack, Vicky!!_

_-_

_-¡¡No puede ser tú monstruo!!_

_-¡¡TE DIJE QUE NO, ME LLAMES MONSTRUO HERMANO!!_

**IMPORTANTE:**

_**COMO NO HAYA MINIMO EH MINIMO 5 REVIEWS NO ACTUALIZO!!! Y SI PODÉIS HACERLO MÁS PORQUE ME SENTIRÍA MUY HALAGADA Y TENDRÍA MÁS FUERZAS A LA HORA DE ESCRIBIR!! POR FAVOR OS LO PIDO T.T**_

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**¡¡Hasta la próxima y espero más reviews!! =)**


	10. Explosión de Sentimientos

**LA ELEGIDA**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP aunque esta novela esta hecha con un conjunto de personajes que tampoco pertenecen a esta organización

Los personajes han sido elegidos por mí **(****esta vez solo hice yo, Marta, incluido los anteriores capítulos****) **así que no se podría decir que somos una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos.

-______- Diálogos

"______"- Pensamientos

-"______"- Telepatía

*-______*- Premoniciones

-------Cambio de escena--------

…….Flash Back…....

…….Fin de Flash Back……

* * *

**Capitulo 10**: **Explosión de sentimientos**

-Despierte princesa, ya es tarde y tenemos que trabajar para la fiesta que se hará en honor a su _ cuñado _y que es mi primo a la vez-le decía el joven en pequeños susurros cerca de su oído.

-Ay Eriol… que se aguanten, un ratito más…- se quejaba la mujer abrazándose a él.

-Yo también quisiera quedarme más rato aquí contigo, pero ya es hora- se irguió y empezó a vestirse. Cuando ya estuvo listo, ella lo comenzaba a hacer.

-O…oye Eriol- se acercó a ella y le abrazó por detrás.

-Dime.

-¿Cómo llevas lo de…quién tu ya sabes?- le miró a los ojos y pudo notar cierta tristeza en ellos-si ves que no puedes, no hace falta que me cont…

-¿Sabes?- le interrumpió- creo que poco a poco lo voy superando, ella hubiera querido que fuese feliz con alguien y que no estuviera en esta depresión en la que estoy sumido por ella.

-Eriol amor…- se giró para quedar uno en frente del otro pero todavía estando en sus brazos- Sakura te quiso mucho y sabes que no le gustaría para nada verte así. Necesitas seguir con tu vida y no recordar tanto el pasado.

-Tu no sabes nada Tomoyo, Sakura era mi prima y vivimos muchos momentos juntos. Era como mi hermana, mi mejor amiga.

-También era la mía y no hace falta que me hables así. Se perfectamente de qué va el tema. Mis padres murieron cuando yo apenas era una cría. No me digas que no se nada, porque se mucho más que tú- se fue a separar de él pero se lo impidió abrazándola mucho más, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de ella y hablarle al oído:

-Lo siento Tomoyo, es que me altero cada vez que hablo de ella. Me siento tan impotente por no haber podido hacer nada…

-Tranquilo amor, yo estaré aquí sierre que lo necesites. Nunca te fallaré.

* * *

En otra parte del castillo de Kazlunn, una mujer rellenita iba caminando con desespero como llevaba días haciéndolo. Entonces vio una silueta apoyada en la ventana, que al sentirse observada, giró la vista hacia la muchacha.

-Hola Luck- bajó la mirada apenada.

-Meilin yo…Hola- hubo unos momentos de silencio y después la rubí habló.

-Tengo que ir al jardín a preparar los adornos para el homenaje del príncipe Touya. ¿Deseas acompañarme?

-Si, claro- se dirigieron al lugar acordado y se sentaron en un banco quedando en silencio nuevamente. La muchacha se levantó y comenzó a observar las rosas que estaban colgadas por las paredes del jardín.

-Meilin…

-¿Si?- le preguntó sin mirar.

-Se…se tu secreto, no hace falta que lo ocultes más, no soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta y no soy ciego. Además, te escuché mientras hablabas el otro día con Daidouji.

-Luck yo…- no sabía que decir, estaba conmocionada.

-No hace falta que digas nada, solo quiero que sepas que yo…te ayudaré en todo lo que me sea posible. Me da igual de quién sea el bebé. Te…- se sonrojó y bajó la mirada para que ella no lo pudiese ver- aprecio demasiado y quiero…

-No Luck- le interrumpió- no hace falta que hagas todo eso que me estas diciendo.

-¡Meilin quiero hacerlo! Necesito hacerlo porque…- sintió como la mujer le miraba intensamente- tu sufrimiento me destroza. No quiero verte sufrir, nunca. Te quiero mucho Meilin.

-Yo también a ti Luck, y por eso no quiero que te hagas cargo de un bebé que no tiene nada que ver contigo. No malgastes tu vida por mí.- se levantó para irse pero el ojiazul le agarró la muñeca y la tiró hacia sí para que quedara sentada en sus piernas. La miró directamente a los ojos.

-Luck no…

-De Luck nada- ya se estaba enfadando por al terquedad de la muchacha- déjame hablar. Mira, llevamos estos tres meses y medio fingiendo ser amigos. O por lo menos, es lo que estoy haciendo yo, pero no aguanto más. Te amo Meilin, y por eso quiero ayudarte…- no pudo continuar ya que la azabache se le tiró a los brazos y comenzó a besarle con pasión. Pero entonces, se separaron rápidamente al llegar a sus cabezas, imágenes que hacía un tiempo hicieron realidad.

-¡OH Dios mío! ¡Luck, ¿te acuerdas de lo que pasó?!

-Meilin… ¿crees que el bebé…?

-Debe ser Luck, yo no me he acostado con nadie más después de esa vez.

-¡OH Meilin, soy tan feliz! ¡¡VAMOS A SER PADRES!!- la abrazó con mucha fuerza para que sintiera su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Nunca se imaginó que el pudiera ser el padre de aquella criatura, pero ahora, su amada Meilin, le había hecho el hombre más feliz de todo el universo.

* * *

Estaba esperando con ansias, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se veían. Quería verle ya, era su primo favorito y necesitaba saber de él.

Las puertas de la corte se abrieron dando paso a dos animales con expresión entristecida y tres personas con las caras inexpresivas.

-¡¡Shaoran!!- corrió y corrió…-finalizaron las distancias y le abrazó fuertemente- Al fin estas aquí. Te he echado de menos…

-Yo también a ti Nakuru, pero por favor, suéltame. No estoy de humor.

-Pero…

-Ya Nakuru, déjame- ella con expresión de disgusto le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Perdón, no quería molestarte y…me encargaron decirte que el miércoles que viene, en la noche, se celebrará el cumpleaños del príncipe Touya. Tienes que estar preparado.

-Está bien, ahora si me disculpas, quiero ir a mis aposentos. Vengo cansado del viaje- se dirigió a la recámara y cuando estaba ahí, se desvistió y solamente con los calzoncillos puestos, se tumbó en la cama a pensar.

-"Princesa…mi vida, sin ti, es muy aburrida. Llevábamos meses discutiendo en combates y me causaba gracia el verte enfadada. Te veías muy linda estando así"- paró sus pensamientos al levantarse de su cama. Abrió el armario que tenía en frente de él y sacó un vestido de seda color rojo mate. Aspiró su perfume a cerezas y volvió a la cama con el descompuesto traje en sus brazos.

-"He notado el como me has hecho cambiar, a observar la vida desde otro punto de vista, he aprendido a apreciar a las personas por lo que son y no por lo que aparentan ser"- Abrió el segundo cajón de su mesita de noche y cogió la foto que había guardado justo al entrar en la habitación. La observó intensamente.

-"Jamás pensé que ese sentimiento de atracción que tenía hacia ti se volviera mas fuerte con el paso del tiempo. Yue dice que tu magia sigue viva y mientras ella lo esté, tú también lo estarás. Pero… ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde te encuentras criatura de Afrodita? ¿Dónde estás que no te encuentro en ninguna parte?"- Miró la foto con inmensa ternura y la acarició recordando ese momento tan doloroso para todos.

-"Ojala te encontremos, yo tengo la esperanza de que ese día llegará. Sea cuando sea."

* * *

Hacía un tiempo que llevaban conviviendo juntos, y aunque el muchacho quisiera más que una sencilla amistad, debería conformarse con eso.

Estaba acostado, la tenía abrazada por la espalda. No emitía ningún sonido ya que sino, la despertaría.

Seguía disfrutando del momento, recordando todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado juntos. Risas, tristezas, alegrías, llantos…

Varias veces le preguntó si quería quedarse con él, formar una familia juntos, pero siempre le decía lo mismo. Nunca lo aceptaría.

Hacía ya unos tres días que mandó a su ratita de la suerte a entregar la carta en la que se anunciaba la bienvenida de la princesa. Pero pensó que solo lo debía saber a la única persona racional que acompañó a esos híbridos y a esos animales a buscar la princesa. Porque sí, sabía que la habían buscando.

Se levantó con sumo cuidado para no molestar los dulces sueños de la muchacha, salio de la cabaña en la que vivían los dos y se dirigió hacia el claro de la isla de Tares y allí, cogió su anillo _Shiskatchegg _y apretó directamente la gema de color esmeralda.

-Padre- dijo serio.

-"Hijo, estábamos esperando tu llamada"- escucho en su mente-"he oído rumores que hablan de ti. Pero me niego a pensar que son ciertos"

-¿Que dicen de mi padre?- pregunto inquietante.

-"He oído que proteges a la princesa ¿Eso es verdad?" -Se puso nervioso, pero se mostró impasible y expreso con voz tranquila y serena:

-No, sabes que la enterré.

-"Pero...

-¿Vas a desconfiar de tu hijo? - pregunto desafiante

-No, por supuesto que no. Se que eres un hombre lo suficientemente responsable y maduro para saber que eso no es lo que había que hacer.

-¿Entonces, de que dudas? Ella esta mas que muerta.

-"Espero que sea así hijo, no quiero tener que hacerte pagar por desobedecerme"

* * *

Hacia unos momentos estaba durmiendo placidamente pero un ruido lo despertó.

-¿Un ratón? ¿Qué hace aquí un ratón?- se dijo a sí mismo observando como el roedor se dirigía a sus manos con algo en la boca.

-¿Qué es esto?- susurró al mirar el papelito que el ratón le dejó en las manos. Lo empezó a desdoblar hasta tener la hoja entera para leer lo que estaba escrito en ella.

asecnirp al, aserpros anu saravell et otnorp yuM

.dadilamron al a árevlov odot y árecerapa otomoniK

ne olrenetnam árebed orep ,odasiva átse ay detsU

us ed someretne son euq ereiuq onis oterces

nugla rop is euq ocinumoc el euq ay, oetavihc

ed asecnirp al, neiugla a otse ecid detsu ,ovitom

noc arivivroc ni, aritsisa in, ariduca on, nuhdI

.sam acnun sortosov

arap odacinumoc etse oivne eL

raduya arap odigele le se euq elriced

ortneucneer led aroh al a atiroñes al a

apes ol euq ocinu le áres detsU

asecnirp al ed odulas laidroc nU

. naroahS iL roñes otaminonani ed y

Era una carta escrita en un idioma desconocido, no sabía porque le enviaban esto a través de un roedor, pero estaba clarísimo que no iba a poderla leer. Pero debería intentar por todos los medios descifrarla.

* * *

Los empleados del castillo llevaban varios días decorando y adornando el palacio para el gran día en el que se celebraría con entusiasmo el cumpleaños del futuro rey de Idhún.

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que la hermana del protagonista de la fiesta había muerto y esta vez, iba a ser una fiesta de cumpleaños muy diferente a todas las demás. No estaba su hermana para felicitarle, ni para decirle: _¡¡QUE NO ME LLAMES MONSTRUO!!_La echaba de menos a ella y a sus frases.

Había llegado el gran día en el que se haría la celebración. Todos los sirvientes del castillo andaban de aquí para allá. Esa misma noche el príncipe Kinomoto cumplía 26 años.

-Buenos días Kinomoto- un saludo masculino lo sacó de sus pensamientos y miró a esa persona que lo había realizado.

-Anda, deja de decirme así. Me haces sentir viejo- le confesó con un aire de enfado.

El otro muchacho rió- Vamos oye, es que lo eres, mira que cumplir tantos años…

-Ya cállate, que tú vas para los 22 y eso no es muy joven que digamos- hubo un silencio sepulcral incomodo entre los dos pero al rato…

-Me hubiera gustado que _el lagarto_ estuviera aquí para apoyarte.

-_El monstruo_ siempre me animaba en mis cumpleaños. No me gustan y ella…me hacía sentir bien en esos días pero ahora, sigo viendo lo cumpleaños como lo que son. Te hacen cada vez más viejo, te queda menos tiempo para disfrutar, tener enfermedades. Cada año que pasa, menos palabras saldrán de tu boca, tu cuerpo se degenera y pierdes la cabeza. Dices incoherencias la mayoría de las veces.

-¡¡Vamos Touya, estás hablando como si fueras a cumplir los 55 años!!¡¡Y ESO QUE NI SIQUIERA LOS TIENEN TUS PADRES!!

-Me da lo mismo. Yo pienso así- quedaron en silencio unos segundos ya que Luck, no quería hacer enfadar a su primo el mismo día de su cumpleaños aunque ya lo estuviera ¬¬

-Oye Touya, cambiando un poco de tema para que no te sientas peor de cómo te sientes ya…Nakuru es tu novia ¿no?

-No- contestó rápidamente.

-¿Cómo…cómo que no? Pero si yo el otro día..-

-Ella será mi prometida- le interrumpió.

-¿QUEEEEE? ¿¿¡¡Y NO SE LO HAS DICHO A NADIE??!!- el negó con la cabeza.

-Y por favor, no chilles. No quiero que alguien se entere hasta esta noche. Contigo he hecho una excepción, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie ¿Entendido? Porque sino…yo contaré que estás con Li.

-Se llama Meilin, y no me importa. Los que deberían saber ya saben. ¡Así que no amenaces primito!

-----------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------------------

-¡Luck, para, me estás mareando!- inmediatamente, al escuchar esas palabras, bajó a su amada y la depositó en el suelo con sumo cuidado y entre sus brazos.

-¡Ahora mismo vamos a decírselo a mis tíos!- la cogió del brazo y tiro de ella para salir corriendo.

-¿QUEE? ¿POR QUÉE??

-¡¡Debemos hacerlo! ¡¡Quiero hacerlo!!

-Bueno, esta bien- y fueron los dos juntos a la sala Real donde les esperaba sus majestades. Que recibieron con entusiasmo la noticia. Y ahora solo quedaba una cosa por hacer, los padres y al hermano de ella.

-----------------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back----------------------------------------------

- Muy bien Luck, pero solo te digo una cosa. Ten cuidado, ese mocoso puede que no reciba la noticia muy bien.

-Tranquilo, ya me las arreglaré yo para que lo haga- y rieron juntos, como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

Despertó soñolienta, había tenido una especie de pesadilla en la que todo el combate que estaba ideado para hacerse dentro de unos meses no salía del todo bien. Pudo apreciar en el sueño que un muy amigo suyo moriría en esa guerra.

No quería que eso sucediese, se había comportado muy bien con ella durante todo este tiempo. Era un chico muy amable y simpático, y siempre estaban juntos, dormían juntos, comían juntos…pero no eran pareja. Ni lo serían, ya se lo había dejado bien claro.

Si por alguna circunstancia, ese sueño se pudiera hacer realidad, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Lo protegería todo lo que pudiese. Porque era su amigo, y a los amigos hay que cuidarlos y ayudarlos siempre.

Abrieron la puerta bruscamente y se puso de pie sobresaltada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó.

-Nos descubrieron- susurró con enfado.

-¿QUEE?- no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo pasó?

-Los secuaces de mi padre han notado mi cambio de temperamento. No soy el mismo, y es la verdad, desde que te conocí.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?

-No lo haremos, no nos podemos arriesgar a que ocurra algo antes de tiempo.

-¡¡YO VOY A VOLVER CON MI FAMILIA QUIERAS O NO KIRTASH!!

-¡PERO….

-¡¡PERO NADA, VOY A VOLVER SÍ O SÍ. Y SI HAY QUE ADELANTAR ESA GUERRA, SE HACE Y PUNTO. TU NO ERES QUIEN PARA IMPEDIRMELO!!-no podía más. ¿Cómo después de todo lo que habían ideado para la vuelta al castillo iba a decirle que se cancelaba? ¡¡Ja!!

- ¡¡QUIEOR PROTEGERTE!! ¿¿CUÁNDO TE VAS A DAR CUENTA QUE ES LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO HACER??

-Volveremos, y no hay vuelta atrás. Me arriesgaré, además hoy….es el cumpleaños de mi hermano.- dijo con aire melancólico.

-No puedo hacerte cambiar de idea ¿verdad?- suspiró derrotado.

-No- le contestó con voz firme.

-Bien, pues que así sea.

* * *

Pasadas unas horas…

Los invitados de la fiesta ya estaban entrando en el castillo saludados por los sirvientes que recogían sus abrigos y se dirigieron todos al salón principal.

-Buenas noches a todos, estamos aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi hijo Touya Kinomoto- de ahí, aplaudieron a la aludido, que estaba sentado en la mesa principal con su madre y su _compañera _Nakuru - Espero que esta estancia sea de vuestro agrado. Después de la cena, mi hijo comunicará unas palabras que parecen ser importantes. Y ahora…¡¡A disfrutar, que la noche aún es joven!!- finalizó el rey.

Pasaron varias horas, estaban muy contentos, algunos borrachos, otros disgustados por el ejemplo que daba su pareja al estar en ese estado….Estaba saliendo todo de maravilla menos para la familia Kinomoto y sus allegados.

-Nos falta nuestra Sakura…-suspiró la reina Nadeshiko.

-Tranquila cariño. Seguramente nos este viendo desde alguna parte. Y será feliz.

-Amor…- le decía a punto de romper con lágrimas- ¿Por qué no sigues buscando el autor de la muerte de nuestra pequeña?

-No vale la pena seguir buscando Nadeshko, llevamos muchos meses haciéndolo y no hemos conseguido nada.

-Tienes razón- se rindió soltando esa lágrima que esperaba tanto salir.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte…

-¡¡CUÁNTO NOS QUEDA!!- gritaba Sakura mientras sobrevolaban el Este de Idhún.

-"Todavía un poco"- escuchó en su mente la esmeralda

-¡¡ESTA BIEN!!- y se quedó callada. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de volver a ver a su familia. Habían pasado 6 meses desde entonces y no quería que volviera a pasar. Estaría con ellos siempre. De eso, no tenía una sola duda.

* * *

Volviendo a la fiesta…

-Tranquila amor, verás como todo va a salir bien.

-Pero Luck, ¡estoy embarazada! y…¡todavía no me he casado! eso…no lo gusta a mi madre. Es muy estricta en esas cosas.

-Verás como lo acepta. Mira, ya estamos a dos pasos.

-Ya, y fíjate en como me está mirando.

-Shhh… déjame a mi hermosa. Se. lo que voy a hacer- y justo llegaron a estar en frente de la familia Li, que los acompañaba Shaoran, con una expresión de tristeza por recordar aquellos tiempos en los que se celebró una fiesta parecida pero con otra protagonista.

-Buenas noches reyes de Limbhad. Soy Luck Kinomoto, sobrino del rey Fujitaka Kinomoto.

-Lo mismo digo joven. Soy Ieran Li y el es mi marido Hien Li. ¿Bueno, al grano, qué le trae el hablar con nosotros? ¿Acaso…mi hija le hizo algo?- habló la mujer mirándola fijamente. Ella, agachó la mirada.

-En cierto modo si, su hija si me hizo algo.

-Meilin…- le advirtió su madre con voy amenazadora.

-Tranquila madame, yo solo quería decirle que su hija, me cambió por completo y quisiera hablar con ustedes- ahora miró al hombre que desde un principio había estado callado escuchando toda la conversación y le dijo- Quisiera…pedirles la mano de Meilin Li.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué?

.¿En serio?- reaccionaron los tres a la vez.

-¿Cómo? Pues…me enamoré de ella y ella…también lo esta de mi. ¿Qué? Pues que me quiero casar con ella y vivir todo el resto de mi vida a su vera y…¿En serio? Si, es totalmente en serio.

-¿Es cierto que le amas Meilin?- preguntó Shaoran intentando calmarse.

-Con todo mi corazón y…además….yo….bueno, estoy….estoy…

-¿Estas que hija? Venga, no te pongas nerviosa- le tranquilizó su padre.

-Estoy embarazada.

* * *

Los cuatro animales estaban en el bosque de Awa. Habían captado la presencia de la princesa Sakura cerca de allí y debían investigar.

-Se esta dirigiendo al castillo- decía el tigre blanco.

-¡¡PUES VENGA, MOVEOS!!

-Tranquila Victoria. Si es ella, vendrá a buscarnos.- dijo con parsimonia Jack

-¡¡NO, IREMOS NOSOTROS AL CASTILLO A BUSCARLA!!- Gritó con ella el águila.

Jack miró al tigre y este asintió- Bueno, entonces, allá vamos…- y de ahí, salieron todos como balas en dirección al castillo.

* * *

-¡¡ATENCIÓN A TODOS LOS PRESENTES, QUIERON COMUNICARLES ALGO Y NECESITO QUE ESTEN PENDIENTES Y SEAN TESTIGOS DE LO QUE AHORA MISMO VOY A DECIR!!- gritó el príncipe Touya. Todos que quedaron en silencio para escuchar- NAKURU- la llamó. Esta impresionada se acercó, Parecía una joya con ese vestido verde claro- Quiero decirte que durante todo el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos, has sido mi mejor amiga. Me has ayudado cuanto has podido y me hiciste el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Y delante de todas estas personas, te preguntó: ¿Quieres ser mi esposa para el resto de tus días?- Todo un murmullo se oyó en el castillo. Estaban impresionados que el príncipe con mas temperamento de todos los reinos de Europa le estuviera pidiendo a una mujer que se casase con él. Pero estaban contentos, al igual que los Reyes Kinomoto.

-Si, quiero- el sonrió, y cuando se iban a besar…

-¡¡ESPERAR!!- se escuchó de la columna del jardín.

* * *

Había huido, había huido por lo que su hermana dijo. ¡¡Le gustaban los niños, si, pero…su hermana era muy pequeña para tener uno!! ¡¡Y lo que mas le molestó es que ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando saltaba a la vista su enorme panza!!

Podría ser que no se fijara por estar tan distraído en sus pensamientos. ¡¡Y es que para colmo, no podía descifrar esa maldita carta!!

Se cansó y la tiró al suelo. Iba a volver a la fiesta aunque no fuese de su agrado, ya había estado recapacitando bastante.

Y justo en ese momento, escuchó como algo caía en la fuente. Se giró y vio como la hoja de papel estaba dada la vuelta y se transparentaban las letras de la carta.

¡¡Y se dio cuenta que se podía leer!! No podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad, la leería antes que el agua la consumiese.

Muy pronto te llevarás una sorpresa, la princesa Kinomoto aparecerá y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Usted ya está avisado pero deberá mantenerlo en secreto sino quiere que nos enteremos de su chivateo. Ya que le comunico que si por algún motivo, le dice esto a alguien, la princesa de Idhún, no acudirá, inasistirá, ni convivirá con vosotros nunca más.

Le envío este comunicado para decirle que es el elegido para ayudar a la señorita a la hora del reencuentro.

Usted será el único que lo sepa.

Un cordial saludo de la princesa y de mi anonimato Señor Li Shaoran.

Releyó nuevamente la carta, ¡¡NO LO PODÍA CREER!! ¡¡ELLA IBA A VENIR!!

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!- Se pudo oír desde el castillo. Corrió y corrió para ver que es lo que pasaba y cuando llegó, vio a toda la familia Kinomoto junta, rodeando a alguien, había llantos y abrazos.

¿¿¡¡QUÉ PASABA!!?? No se enteraría hasta que todo este gentío se quitara del medio, así que esperó un poco. Cuatro minutos, cinco, seis, siete, nueve, doce….¡¡BASTA!! Se dirigió cabreado para allá.

-¡¡Sakurita!!- ¿Sakurita? ¿Cómo que Sakurita?

-¡¡Kero, Yue, Jack, Vicky!!- Escuchó levemente.

-¡¡No puede ser tú monstruo!!- ¿Monstruo? Acaso…

-¡¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME LLAMES MONSTRUO HERMANO!!- se paró en seco. ¡¡ESA VOZ!! Y justo pudo observar a una muchacha de cabellos largos y de ojos verdes enrojecidos a causa de las lágrimas que había derramado al reencuentro con su familia. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con un vestido rojo pasión que la hacían ver muy apetecible. Su pies, lo ocupaban unos tacones de punta redonda del mismo color que el vestido pero con un lacito negro en el lateral derecho del zapato. ¡¡Era ella! ¡¡Si, Sakura Kinomoto había vuelto!!

Salió corriendo al jardín nuevamente. Le faltaba el aire y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Su cara parecía un tomate y sentía como unas ganas de llorar inmensas por haberla visto de nuevo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se tenía que sentir así? Siempre había sabido que no era normal su forma de actuar cuando se trataba de ella. Pero podría ser que…

-¿Li?- Oh no….- Se acercó a él y Shaoran se dio la vuelta rápidamente para mirarla a los ojos. Y pudo darse cuenta de una cosa. Había añorado esos ojos, esos labios que una vez probó. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa. La única mujer que le había despreciado como un hombre atractivo, había tenido su corazón guardado desde que se fue. Porque…gracias a su forma de ser y a su belleza, había conseguido que Shaoran Li, se enamorara de Sakura Kinomoto, princesa de Idhún.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**¡¡VOLVIÓOOO!! ¡¡Y SHAORAN SE DIO CUENTA QUE LA AMA!! Esperaba este momento con ansias. Y quería escribirlo pronto pero me limite a contarlo despacio para que no os atragantaseis con tanta información junta =)**

**A partir de ahora, Sakura esta nuevamente en el castillo así que…¡¡ES LA HORA DE SHAORAN!!**

**Haber QUE hará el ambarino para conquistarla porque…¡¡estoy deseando verlo en acción!!**

**Y pasando a las parejas secundarias…WOW O.O ¡¡PARTIDA DOBLE DE PEDIDAS DE CASAMIENTOS!! Pero lo quería así, aunque…lo de Luck y Meilin…bueno, ya veremos en el siguiente capitulo la respuesta de los Li.**

**REVIEWS**

**lfanycka , Leoni Tao91, CCH.91226 y RossinaDiFuoco: ** **No me escribís!! T.T Espero que sea por los estudios y eso, pero plis, ponedme algo!!**

**any:**** Jajjajajaja, siii, por fiiin, ya están bajo el mismo techo!! **

**Dahe-Li****:**** Es un hipogrifo, pero si quieres mirar como sería. mira en mi perfil y veras un enlace para La Elegida en donde aparecen todos los seres híbridos. Espero que te guste y que te haya gustado el capitulo. ¡¡BIENVENIDA!!**

**Adis25****:**** Lo dije al principio del fic. Es una mezcla de Memorias De Idhún y de Card Captor Sakura así que…¡¡BIENVENIDA Y ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI!! Espero tu review con impaciencia =)**

**NOTICIAS**

**Bueno como ya sabréis por nuestros otros fics, aquí es dónde ponemos las actualizaciones de los demás, lo importante de este fic, como se va a llamar el capitulo siguiente...vale, allá vamos**

**1 - ****Capitulo 11 de La Elegida-**** No sé, ya veré. Jajaja XD**

**2 - Arianna, amiga y compañera de la cuenta de The Crazy Girls, está haciendo otro fic, todavía no sabe como se llamará pero pronto se publicará.**

**3 - El siguiente capitulo de ****El Ángel de un Demonio- **** Acercamientos. Se estará realizando 4 %**

**4 - El siguiente capitulo de ****Un Puente Entre dos Mundos****-La Verdad. Se está realizando 50% pero se publicará después del El Ángel de un Demonio.**

**5 - Tratando sobre este fic. Si os metéis en nuestro perfil: .net/u/1962504/The_Crazy_Girls encontraréis como son las criaturas que poseen Jack, Victoria y Kirtash. Quiere decir que son: Yandrak, Lunnaris y Shek.**

**6- En nuestro perfil de The Crazy Girls, están puestas dos enlaces de unas páginas en las que se encuentran unos dibujos míos, ósea de Marta. Miradlos plis y comentarme en ellos por fiis y son de La Elegida.**

**AVANCES**

_-Li, ¿qué?_

_-Kinomoto yo…- se fue acercando a su rostro poco a poco. Cerraron instantáneamente los ojos, iban a besarse._


	11. Con ganas de Besarte

**LA ELEGIDA**

Estos personajes forman parte del CLAMP aunque esta novela esta echa con un conjunto de personajes que tampoco pertenecen a esta organización

Los personajes han sido elegidos por nosotras (somos dos autoras las que hemos hecho el fic) así que no se podría decir que somos una especie de copia porque no lo es, Es puramente imaginario.

Las letras en mayúscula son gritos

-______- Diálogos

"______"- Pensamientos

-"______"- Telepatía

*-______*- Premoniciones

----------------

________ Cambio de escena y pasado un tiempo

-------Cambio de escena--------

…….Flash Back…....

…….Fin de Flash Back……

**Capitulo 11: Con ganas de Besarte**

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? No lo sabía pero estaba más que claro lo que sentía. De pronto se apoderaron de él unas inmensas ganas de proteger todo lo que la rodeaba, incluida a ella misma.

¿Dónde había estado? ¿Cómo volvió? ¿Con quién? Tenía tantas ganas de saber como le había ido, como se sintió en aquel lugar en el que estuvo, como la trataron. ¿Habría sufrido más de la cuenta? Todas esas eran sus dudas que lo carcomían por dentro desde que ella volvió.

La había echado mucho de menos, siempre. Había recordado su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus idioteces, sus enfados, su alegría por las cosas, siempre.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de sus sentimientos? Cada vez que hablaban de ella, su corazón latía a mil por hora, jamás había sentido algo así por nadie. Ni siquiera cuando se enrollaba con todas la cortesanas y sirvientas de su castillo en Limbhad y eso que estuvo más tiempo con ellas que de lo que estuvo en compañía de Sakura. De todos modos,¿Cómo se podía haber enamorado de ella si apenas habían estado juntos y tampoco la había tomado como a las demás? Simple, ella era poderosa y sobre todo…diferente, diferente a todas las demás, sensible, dulce. Sakura era…todo para el.

Y ahora, en ese mismo momento, que la estaba observando con ese gesto de preocupación, tocándole la cara, revisándole para ver si le pasaba algo malo, mientras que…un momento. Sakura Kinomoto estaba…¿¿Sonrojada??

-¿Li? ¿Estas bien?-su voz era cándida, llena de sentimentalismo… Toda ella, era perfecta, y lo seguirá siendo siempre.

Shaoran volvió en sí, esa diosa que estaba frente a el le preguntaba, se impacientaba y… se ruborizaba. La cogió rápidamente de la cintura y la acercó para abrazarla con fuerza y desesperación.

-¿¿Dónde demonios se metió Kinomoto?? ¡¡La estuvimos buscando durante tres meses!!- ella cediendo a su abrazo, le agarró del cuello y lloró, lloró como antes, estando con su familia. Se sentía muy melancólica, pero era normal porque…los había echado tanto de menos… a todos, incluido a el. Había echado de menos sus peleas, sus enfrentamientos y sus molestas palabras que la hacían picarse y ponerse nerviosa intentando superarle en todo…

-Es una historia bastante larga- dijo separándose de él para limpiarse es resto de lágrimas que caían de sus ojos esmeraldas.

-Sería un placer escuchar su intrépida aventura princesa Kinomoto- le dedicó una sonrisa que ella también correspondió. El ambarino la cogió de la mano y corriendo hacia el interior del castillo mientras reían como si fueran unos pequeños adolescentes, dejando atrás la fiesta de cumpleaños que había llegado a su fin, en la que solamente se podía apreciar las miradas atónitas de los Li y los Kinomoto que los observaban a ellos dos, saliendo de allí.

Sakura no sabía el porqué había dejado a segundo plano. Ella y Li no eran muy "amigos" que digamos por eso, ciertamente, no lo entendía pero sentía esa necesidad de contarle que ocurrió y lo que le sucedió antes que a todos. Por eso, luego terminaría de cumplir con su familia en condiciones, además, como la habían visto salir corriendo con Li, sabía que ellos no se preocuparían porque sabían como era Li, y lo protector que podía llegar a ser.

Llegaron a una sala iluminada solamente por la luz de la Luna. Se podía apreciar que la habitación esa era de color verde azulado y supuso que eran los aposentos de él ya que, una vez se enteró cual era su color favorito por una conversación que mantuvieron hacía tiempo. Pero lo que no sabia es porque había elegido el su lugar privado para charlar con ella.

Se acercó a la ventana de la habitación y miró a través para observar la radiante Luna creciente.

-Es preciosa ¿verdad?- le hizo la pregunta suspirando por la pura belleza que estaba contemplando.

-Si- susurró también.

"Pero no más que tú" pensó el al verla de perfil apoyándose al barandal al igual que lo hizo ella. Siempre se fijó en lo hermosa que era pero nunca estuvo enterado de su total belleza, era una diosa llena de vida. La había echado mucho de menos, tanto, que tenía unas ganas inmensas de besarla. Pero no podía, no debía, porque no sentía lo mismo por el ¿O si? Porque… mirando el lado bueno, nunca lo había tratado con tanta amabilidad, siempre lo superaba en todo para hacerle de rabiar.

Pero no quería sacar conclusiones que posiblemente serían usadas luego en su contra, así que esperaría a que ella, poco a poco se enamorara de él o… ¿Por qué no conquistarla el mismo? Si, sería una muy buena idea.

-El día de mi cumpleaños es donde comenzó toda esta locura. Exactamente… ¿Qué ocurrió?-le preguntó mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Lo necesitaba saber.

-Si le digo la verdad, yo me enteré el último, me despertaron los gritos y los llantos, cuando llegué a sus aposentos, todo estaba tenebroso. Su madre Nadeshiko por casi cae sin aire al suelo, su padre Fujitaka mantenía la compostura pero se notaba su mal estado en su rostro. Vuestros primos Hiraguisawa y Hotoshi estaban bastante alterados, Tomoyo lloraba a más no poder, Nakuru y mi hermana Meilin estaban como en shock y bueno su hermano… estaba histérico.

Descubrimos una carta en la que decía que vos estabais muerta y que se llevaron vuestro cuerpo para no dar más sufrimiento a la familia.

-Ah… si… y la carta esa, ¿Tenía firma?- preguntó curiosa.

-Si, **KN**.

-Aja- "Kirtash el Nigromante" pensó ella directamente y es que… era tan sencillo el acertijo…

-Ahora princesa. Que ya he contado todo lo que quería saber usted por lo que veo. Cuénteme a mí ¿Dónde estuvo?

-En una de las islas de Idhún.

-¿¿EN UNA ISLA?? ¿¿CUÁL ISLA??

-La isla de Tare- le contestó tímidamente al escuchar su tono alterado

-¿Y cómo no se nos ocurrió buscar en las islas?- susurró molesto para sí mismo. Hubo un silencio incómodo y decidió preguntarle por más.

-¿Dónde vivió?

-En una cueva- el la miró espantado- ¡Pero tranquilo! Parecía una casita bellísima y tenía los mismos cuidados que en mi hogar.

-Esta bien ¿Con quién estuviste? ¿Quién te secuestró? ¿Para qué y con qué propósito?

-Jeje, tranquilo- fue hacia el y le cogió de las dos manos para sentarle en la cama- Estuve con… Kirtash.

-Ah…- pero al recapacitar esas palabras no pudo más. ¿¿CON ESE MAL NACIDO ESTUVISTE?? ¿¿EL FUE QUIÉN TE SECUESTRÓ??- se levantó de la cama al decir estas palabras. Estaba enojado.

-Si- suspiró, iba a volver a gritar él, pero ella le tapó la boca- Shhh…como alguien nos oiga, tomará cartas en el asunto y créeme que eso todavía no nos conviene. Debemos estar preparados.

-¿Preparados para qué?- le preguntó ya más calmado. Su simple tacto lo apaciguaba y ese perfume a cerezas suyo tan cerca... le volvía loco, pero no podía besarla, todavía no.

Ella le contó todo lo sucedido en el secuestro, desde la declaración de Kirtash y todo lo que conllevaba eso, hasta la guerra que se haría contra Idhún por Ashran el Nigromante.

-¿Así que el estúpido ese quiere ayudarte y traicionar a su propio padre? Mira Sakura, eso me parece muy pero que muy extraño.

-Pues de verdad confío en él, además yo… - paralizó lo que iba a decir para reproducir nuevamente esas palabras que habían salido de la boca del ambarino-¿Me has llamado por mi nombre?- preguntó sonrojándose.

-Si, perdóname no quería…

-Esta bien, no pasa nada. Puedes… si quieres- le interrumpió para contestarle.

-Bueno- agachó la cabeza sonrojándose mucho más de lo que ya estaba- Tú… también puedes hacerlo

-Vale, Shaoran- OH Dios…Esas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza del ambarino como si fueran dos taladros. Sonaba tan bien su nombre dicho por ella…

-Entonces, respecto a lo que te conté. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Debemos entrenar, llevamos mucho tiempo sin hacerlo y hay que ejercitar nuestra magia y nuestra fuerza para esa guerra y… debemos decírselo a los demás, también tienen que entrenar, no podemos perder.

-Pero…

-Hay que hacerlo Sakura- se acercó a ella y la miró intensamente a los ojos, pero bajó su vista a esos labios entreabiertos, que le incitaban a llegar hasta ellos y saborearlos, besarlos con ternura y devoción. Quería hacerlo, aunque luego ella le diera un cachetada, se arriesgaría.

Se fue acercando poco a poco a su boca. La agarró por la cintura para que no se escapara.

-Li ¿Qué…- estaba nerviosa ¿Llegaría a besarla?

-Kinomoto yo…- había escuchado su apellido de nuevo, y por eso el se la devolvió, pero no le importaba, nada ni nadie arruinaría este momento- Te amo- le dijo finalizando las distancias que los separaban.

Ella seguía con los ojos abiertos. Impresionada por la noticia, no podía moverse, aunque quisiera hacerlo.

Shaoran disfrutaba estando en sus labios, sabían tan bien… pero a la vez, una sensación de ahogo abundaba en su cuerpo al saber que ella no correspondía al beso. Estaba quieta, sin mover ni un milímetro sus labios, ni siquiera para separarse de el. Pero lo veía normal, había sido un bruto. Por eso, y para no alterarla más, se separó de ella para mirarla nuevamente. Se sorprendió al ver como sus dos esmeraldas estaban a puntito de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Y por ese motivo, la abrazó con la intención de reconfortarla.

-Lo siento, perdóname, no debí decir nada, perdóname por favor, soy un completo imbe…

-No…, no lo sientas yo… también lo estoy

-¿Estás qué?- le preguntó separándose un poco de ella para mirarla.

-Ena… enamorada de ti, creo- tartamudeó perturbada.

-Ósea que no estás segura si es amor lo que sientes ¿no?- ella asintió y el se disgustó, pero no se lo transmitió para no preocuparla, no quería que lo viera así- No importa, yo haré todo lo posible para que lo consigas. Daré y pondré todo de mi parte para que sea así.

-Bueno yo… bien, ahora… me tengo que ir a mi habitación para poder instalarme de nuevo y después iré a hablar con Tomoyo y los demás- y sin esperar una respuesta, salió de allí corriendo, dejando al castaño con unas cuantas ideas en la cabeza.

"_La conseguiré, sea como sea"_

* * *

Mientras, en otro lugar, en el cual no se sabía nada del regreso de la princesa Kinomoto, dos personas con poder discutían sin parar.

-¿¿¡¡PERO COMO QUE EL EJERCITO NO ESTÁ LISTO TODAVÍA!!?? ¡¡YA DEBERÍA ESTAR EN PROCESO DE APRENDIZAJE PARA ESTAR LISTOS EN LOS DOS MESES QUE NOS QUEDAN!! ¿¿¡¡CÓMO HAS SIDO TAMPOCO INTELIGENTE ZESSAK??!!

-Lo siento mi señor, pero hubo varios conflictos antes que este, los soldados debían recuperarse de la anterior guerra y debían estar en condiciones para luchar contra un reino así.

-Mmmm… entiendo. ¿Por lo tanto, cuanto tiempo más debemos de esperar?- preguntó el rey Ashran con impaciencia.

-Pienso que uno o dos meses más. El entrenamiento tiene que ser duro para ganar la batalla.

-¡¡Dios Santo!! ¡¡Dos meses más!!- se desesperó pero repentinamente se tranquilizó- Zessak, sabes que tu eres mi fiel aliado, y esta te la perdono, por eso, espero que valga la pena. Y más siendo uno de los soldados mi hijo Kirtash.

De repente se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta de la sala real y el rey Ashran dio permiso.

-Hola de nuevo padre- llegó el príncipe Kirtash. Pero lo que nadie sabía es que aunque el fuera el caballero principal en esa guerra, ayudaría al reino contrario, porque, el daría su vida entera por la princesa Kinomoto, que hacía pocas horas la había dejado de nuevo en su palacio.

* * *

………………

……………

…………

………

……

…

Habían pasado ya unos cuantos días desde la llegada de la princesa y todos estaban muy contentos.

Bueno…no todos.

-Meilin tranquilízate… no va a pasar nada.

-No lo entiendes Luck, mi madre me ha despreciado. ¡¡Me quedé embarazada sin haberme casado!!

-No importa, ya te lo perdonará- intentó calmarla.

-Eso espero que sea así Luck, no quiero que repudie a mi hijo o hija por las cosas que yo he hecho.

-No, te rectifico, que HEMOS hecho.

-Si, es verdad- sonrió.

Un mujer de cabellos castaños, muy reconocida por todos pasó cerca de la parejita con su caballo al cual había echado muchísimo de menos también, llegaba al establo, en el cual al lado estaban la pareja.

-¡Hey, lagarto!

-¿Qué te pasa Luck? ¿Algún problema?

-Si ¿de donde vienes?

-Del entrenamiento, así que ahora, si mejas ir a descansar.

-Si, como no princesita, vaya vaya…- le dijo con cierto toque de burla. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin poder decirle nada de eso y como que tenía ganas.

-Hasta luego Sakura- la despidió Meilin y ella actuó de la misma forma.

La princesa llegó a su habitación y se tiró a la cama y le pareció un poco extraño que Yue y Kero no estuvieran, pero pensó que estarían en el bosque de Awa, así que no le dio importancia.

Se giró para quedar a untado y abrió por un segundo los ojos. Pudo observar como otra carta ocupaba su mesita de noche. La cogió con agitación y la empezó a leer.

Princesa de mi corazón

Te amo y eso nadie lo va a cambiar

Ayer lo dije y lo mantengo

Porque esto va mas allá que el mar entero

Princesa querida

Tú que llena eres de gracia

Mi amor por ti palpita

Cada vez que tus ojos tiernos me miran

Ninguna mujer había producido esto en mí

Ni espero que alguien más lo haga

Porque lo que siento hacia ti es tan fuerte que

No terminará hasta que llegue la muerte y lo haga

Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

Y lucharé para que nuestro amor se pronuncie

Dure, y se mantenga en pie

Hasta el final de nuestros días

De: Shaoran Li, príncipe de Limbhad, que la invita a cenar esta noche a las 21:00

Para: Sakura Kinomoto, princesa de Idhún que no dirá un No como respuesta =)

Terminó de leer la carta y sus ojos se habían iluminado. ¡¡Qué bonita era esta!! ¡¡Y le había invitado a cenar!!

Sakura notaba el cambio de Shaoran por ella. Y es que el ambarino le había enviado ya unos cuantas rosas, delicias para comer, cartas de amor…

Apenas hablaban pero sabia que el lo hacía para que viese como un hombre como el, podía conquistar a la mujer que amaba con todas esas cosas.

Y es que Sakura, ya se había de adelantado que no tenía porqué hacer todo eso porque cuando la besó, se dio cuenta que ella también estaba y seguía enamorada de Shaoran Li. Solo que por miedo a creerle no le había dicho que si directamente ay que ella, podría ser otra de sus conquistas amorosas que se guían solamente por una noche de sexo y nada más.

Pero no, sabía que esas palabras, esos comportamientos, no eran de un hombre encaprichado, sino de un hombre bien enamorado. Y pronto, cuando le volviese a ver, se lo diría.

En ese justo momento, tocaron a la puerta y ella dio permiso para entrar. Era Tomoyo.

-¡Hay Sakurita!! ¡¡Ya me estas enseñando la nueva carta!!- gritó la muchacha. Desde que se enteró de los regalos para Sakura, todos los días venia a ver que era, lo que esta vez, el príncipe de Limbhad le había hecho.

-Toma Tommy, léela- le dijo con cierta alegría. Su mejor amiga la leyó y después…

-Sakura, este chico esta bien enamorado de ti ¿Y no le piensas decir nada?

-Claro que si Tommy, y será esta misma noche. Me ha invitado a cenar.

-¡¡Estupendo!! Entonces… ¡¡Hay que ponerte guapa!! No, ¿Que digo? ¡¡Hermosa!!

-Si claro, pero antes déjame decirle que voy ¿vale?

-Ni hablar, el no aceptará un NO como respuesta, así que cuando llame a tu puerta, ya estarás más que lista.

-Bueno Tommy, ¿tengo alguna otra opción para librarme de ti?- ella negó- Entonces, hazme lo que quieras.

Pasaron pocos minutos cuando la castaña ya estaba peinada con tirabuzones largos y llevaba un vestido verde acorde con sus ojos que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, su escote era en forma de V y apenas tenía unas manguitas chiquitas.

Estaba lista para irse cuando Tomoyo la paró.

-¿¿¡¡Eh, dónde te crees que vas!!?? ¡¡Todavía te falta el maquillaje!!

-No Tomoyo, paso de maquillajes.

-¡¡De eso nada monada, algo de pintalabios, de polvos y de rimel, no te salva nadie!!

Cerca de las 20:45 salió de sus aposentos y cuando iba a doblar la esquina... chocó con alguien.

-OH… perdón- se levantó acomodándose el peinado que llevaba y sacudió su vestido para que no tuviera ni una sola mota de polvo. Mandó la vista hacia arriba y se sorprendió bastante al ver un hombre tan guapo.

Vestía un frac negro con una corbata a conjunto con sus zapatos que eran también del mismo color que el traje. Poseía unos ojos dorados que se iluminaban por la belleza que estaba viendo en frente suya.

-Por Dios Sakura estás…muy… es impresionante- le confesó en un susurro todavía en shock.

-Muchas gracias tu… tu también estas muy bien Shaoran- al decir esto, noto como sus mejillas ardían.

-Bueno… ya que estamos aquí los dos ¿Por qué no nos vamos ha cenar ya?- le preguntó para cambiar un poco la tensión que había entre ellos.

-Si, por supuesto- le sonrió.

Dirigieron sus pasos hacia la sala privada especial para esas ocasiones. Iban en silencio, sin decir ni una sola remota palabra hasta que llegaron al lugar de destino.

Al entrar allí, Shaoran le ofreció asiento para que se sintiera ya cómoda para comer y después de haberse sentado el también, empezaron con su cometido.

Reían, hablaban de las cosas en común de cada uno, en como habían sido las vidas de ellos durante todo ese periodo de búsqueda…tocaron todos los temas posibles menos uno, pero Shaoran, al haber terminado los dos de cenar, decidió preguntarle de una vez por todas.

-Sakura… yo quería decirte que si…¿Te gustaron las rosas, las delicias, y las cartas que te he ido enviando todos estos días?- le preguntó esperanzado pero a la vez intrigado.

-Si, me encantaron y bueno…- se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al del castaño girándolo para que pudiera observarla entera y se agachó a la altura de su rostro, estaban muy, muy cerca- También quisiera dedicarte una cosa.

-¿Y de que se trat…- pero no pudo continuara que estaba siendo besado con veherencia por la esmeralda.

¡¡Por Dionisio!! ¡¡Que lujuria se iba creando dentro de él!!¡¡Imaginando todas las escenas más eróticas y sensuales con ella!! No podría más y no consiguió aguantarse las ganas de cogerla de la cintura y ponerla sobre sus piernas.

¿¿Por qué besaba tan bien una mujer que no lo había hecho en su vida?? ¿¿Y por qué la mujer que más amaba lo besaba de esa forma?? ¿¿Acaso quería transmitir algún mensaje con ese beso??

Decidió parar separándose un poco de su rostro pero todavía con mucha cercanía a sus labios, porque, aunque fuese una tortura para el, y aunque también quisiese llegar a más, sabía que ella era nueva en esto y no estaba preparada todavía para nada. Además no le había dicho que si quería ser…

-Sakura tu… ¿Quieres ser mi…- estaba muy nervioso- …novia?- le preguntó como si fuera una súplica.

-Si Shaoran, yo también te amo y con todas esas cartas…me hacías emocionarme y bueno, nunca... ¡Jamás!, me había sentido así de espléndida y llena de amor por alguien.

Entonces el ambarino al escuchar estas palabras, la volvió a besar, fue bajando por su cuello con el paso de los minutos, lamiéndolo, succionándolo… y como respuestas a esos sucesos, recibía unos gemidos llenos de deseo, que le hacían excitarse cada vez más.

Pero no había nada que temer. El había estado con muchas mujeres así y sabía cuando se debía de hacer o cuado se debía parar.

Y con Sakura, que era virgen, se limitaría a besar sus labios, su cara y su cuello con mucho amor. Porque siendo ella, habría tiempo para todo y no había prisas para llegar a eso. Cuando llegara, llegaría, y sería el momento más feliz de su vida.

Porque tenía la sensación, que con Sakura Kinomoto, iba a pasar el resto de sus días.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Uuuuu!!!...UPA! UPA! Yeah! ¡¡Llegamos al lugar del destino! ¡¡¡ALELUYA!!! ¡¡Viva Saku y Shao!! Ole, Ole y muchas más Oles Además hice un capitulo especial en el que meto mucho Sakura y Shaoran, porque sabia que ha vosotros y por supuesto que a mi también, nos gustaría un montón y...sin mas comentarios.**

**REVIEWS**

**Perdón por retrasarme tanto, pero surgieron problemas con el ordenador y cuando el capitulo ya estaba listo, se me borró y lo tuve que escribir de nuevo así que...bueno, al tema.**

**Leoni Tao91:**** Me encanta saber que por lo menos te lees mis fics y me gusta mucho.¡¡Por fin un comentario tuyo!! Ya te echaba de menos =( ¡¡Y muchas gracias por el review!!**

**any:**** Como me falte algún comentario tuyo alguna vez si que me va a dar algo, porque ya son normales tu reviews jeje Bueno, he de decirte que mira!! ¡¡Por fin son pareja!! ¡¡Ya era hora, después de 10 capítulos de los de delante!! Pero como yo siempre digo, el amor es un proceso, el cual lleva su tiempo, y cada vez que convives con esa persona querida, te vas enamorando más y más de ella. Por eso, tarde tanto en poner su romance principal.**

**NOTICIAS**

**Bueno como ya sabréis por nuestros otros fics, aquí es dónde ponemos las actualizaciones de los demás, lo importante de este fic, como se va a llamar el capitulo siguiente...vale, allá vamos**

**1 - ****Capitulo 11 de La Elegida-**** No sé, ya veré. Jajaja XD**

**2 - Arianna, amiga y compañera de la cuenta de The Crazy Girls, está haciendo otro fic, todavía no sabe como se llamará pero pronto se publicará.**

**3 - El siguiente capitulo de ****El Ángel de un Demonio- ****Acercamientos. Se estará realizando 4 % Causa: Falta de inspiración.**

**4 - El siguiente capitulo de ****Un Puente Entre dos Mundos****- Capitulo 16: No sé, ya veré Jajaja XD**

**5 - Tratando sobre este fic. Si os metéis en nuestro perfil: .net/u/1962504/The_Crazy_Girls encontraréis como son las criaturas que poseen Jack, Victoria y Kirtash. Quiere decir que son: Yandrak, Lunnaris y Shek.**

**6- En nuestro perfil de The Crazy Girls, están puestas dos enlaces de unas páginas en las que se encuentran unos dibujos míos, ósea de Marta. Miradlos plis y comentarme en ellos por fiis y son de La Elegida.**

**AVANCES**

_**-¿Estás...segura de querer hacer esto Sakura?**_

_**-Si, cariño, y más si es contigo.**_

**IMPORTANTE:**

_**COMO NO HAYA MINIMO EH MINIMO 5 REVIEWS NO ACTUALIZO!!! Y SI PODÉIS HACERLO MÁS PORQUE ME SENTIRÍA MUY HALAGADA Y TENDRÍA MÁS FUERZAS A LA HORA DE ESCRIBIR!! POR FAVOR OS LO PIDO T.T**_

**¡¡Hasta la próxima y espero más reviews!! =)**


	12. Aviso por favor, leerlo, no es malo

**LA HISTORIA CONTINUA...**

Hola a todossss!

Bueno, después de tantos meses, he de decir, que esta historia de La Elegida, esta haciéndose su siguiente capitulo, por falta de inspiración y la inspiración de las otras historias, me ha ocupado toda la cabeza y lo siento por ellos pero quería que supiérais que no la he dejado, que la continúo.

Entonces escribo este mensaje, para comunicaros, que la continuación de esta historia esta en proceso y que pronto se publicará.

Este mensaje se borrará cuando se suba el capitulo, por eso estaros pendientes porque pondrá el mismo número de capítulos, pero para que no haya confusiones y que nadie se pierda el capitulo, pondré en el summary: CAP 12 UP! Para que así, la podáis leer todos los que han estado esperándola.

Lo seiento por la demora, espero que os guste mucho la continuación, la estoy haciendo lo más rápido posible, así que... hasta que nos leamoss!

Besos a todos y os esperooo!


End file.
